Power of Healing
by Just Peachy
Summary: A twisted and emotional fic. Kikyou was alone for most of her life because of a misunderstanding about Inuyasha. Sess Kag find it impossible to be together untill one night, where Kagome sacraficed herself for Sess and her father.
1. Traumatized...

HI!! I'm back with a new fic! This one is about Kagome and Sesshoumaru. I been thinking about this fic for a long time... So anyways.. review all right? no review... no update!!! I'm so sorry... I tried making up names but I'm not good at it!!! *cries* whaa!!! I don't think Saunna is even a name...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru or Kagome or anyone else in this fic. 

chapter 1:

The castle of the Western Lands seemed to be plagued with a curse as it overlooked the lands. The radiance and bustling beauty seemed to disappear under the cloudy skies. Everything seemed gray and lonely. Each blade of grass seemed to limp and the sun didn't glow as brightly as before. The Queen of the Western Lands wasn't herself lately and neither were her people.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Queen Saunna brought her teacup to her lips. Sipping the sweet liquid, she gazed out the window. She could see Sesshoumaru playing by the pond, splashing in the murky waters for a frog. Her little Sesshoumaru was a carefree boy. He doesn't deserve this... Saunna's lip began to quiver. Her hands trembled from abuse. She set her teacup down quickly. Smoothing her kimono, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a while, drifting off into a daze.

KNOCK

KNOCK 

Saunna opened one eye. "Yes?" She waited for an answer. One of her servants came in. 

"Lunch will be ready shortly, you highness." The scrawny girl said, bowing.

"Ahh... I don't feel so good. I'll just skip lunch and take a nap. If I don't wake up for dinner, don't bother waking me up."

The girl nodded and bowed out, shutting the door as she left. Saunna remained in her position. She stared out her window. She didn't see out the window, she was deep in a blank thought. Suddenly a question popped in her mind. The same question that haunted her for the past months that she had returned home. Saunna clenched her fists as she trembled from not wanting to cry.

If he knew this was going to happen, she wouldn't have married her husband. Save him and her from her grief. Saunna stared at the expensive teacup on her table. She would gladly exchange her life with a peasants if that meant she would receive the love her craved for. Saunna bit her lip as she flung the teacup against the wall. It broke at contact, shattering into thousands of pieces on the floor. 

Why doesn't he come to me anymore?!? She shrieked desperately inside of her. Saunna clenched her fist, thinking of an explanation. He must have known. He must have known what had happen to her. He despised her now because she was no longer his anymore. A single tear trailed down her face. She betrayed him. She betrayed herself. All because of that awful youkai. She was stained forever. When he had forced himself on her, it felt like he was tearing her soul apart. She still felt dirty. She's not Saunna anymore. She wrung a piece of rope in her hands as streams of tears rushed down her face. Her eyes were hollow. There was no more sparkle of life inside them anymore.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Your Highness, I have something to discuss with you." The young mistress broke off the kiss between her and her lover.

He pulled apart from her, staring into her dark eyes. He waited for her to continue.

"I'm pregnant. I thought you might want to know."

"Hmm... How long?" He asked her. He didn't mind another kid. It was just hid mistress. He had been seeing his mistress since his wife was kidnapped. When his wife was recovered, he couldn't stop coming to Jun. She had him wrapped around her finger. He couldn't resist her luscious form. Never in a million years, had he thought he would be attracted to a human.

"For three months already." She looked at him for any expression. He smiled and ducked in to take her lips again. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Saunna jerked up from her nightmare, screaming. Huffing, she clenched the sides of her arms as if to warm her from her cold sweat. She shook viscously, sobbing into her hands. Trying to stop from cry, she screamed hysterically, ripping her satin sheets with her claws. Then when she calmed down, she broke into more sobs, shaking. She rubbed the sides of her arms, trying to calm herself. She focused her eyes on her feet. 

Saunna jerked her head to right, convinced she had heard something. She saw that bastard. He was in her room. He walked toward her, grinning crookedly. Saunna leaned away from him, clutching her legs close to her. He reached out to touch her.

"NO!" Saunna screamed, closing her eyes, wishing he would go away. Then he pounced on her. His breath hot on her neck. Right before Saunna's eyes, the same exact scene replayed and then he disappeared. Saunna quickly sat up. He must be in her room somewhere. She jerked her eyes from corner to corner. No one was there. 

Saunna felt around in the dark for her husband but she didn't feel his presence. Saunna, legs against her chest, rocked herself for comfort. She was alone, all alone. Her eyes wide open and alert. Saunna needed her husband. She needed him to hold her in his arms. To tell her, he loved her and he needed her. 

Saunna looked up to Her husband by the bed. She lunged at him to hug him but she feel against her mattress. 

"Saunna." His smooth voice called from behind me. 

She turned around to see him standing at the edge of the bed. He had a dark expression on his face. Saunna froze at the empty look in his eyes.

"You wretch! You're ruined now! How can I ever take you back?" He looked distant to Saunna as he said the heart burning words. "You deserve to die!" He reached out to grab her throat. Saunna backed away, shocked from his words. 

"No!!!" Saunna shut her eyes, grabbing her hair. Tears gushed down her cheeks. Her husband didn't want her anymore. He hated her. He would never forgive her. 

These words laughed at Saunna. She covered her ears from the painful words. Stumbling out of bed, she shook her head form side to side, trying to make the visions stop in her head. 

Saunna bumped into her table by the window. She opened her eyes and saw a piece of rope she had had earlier. How it got there, she didn't care. She constricted the rope in her hands. This would help her get away. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

The servant girl thought she heard something in the Queen's corridor. She rushed down the hall. She knocked on the door. No answer. She decided to open the door to make sure. The scene that lay before her eyes struck her.

"AHHH!!!! Help! SOMEBODY HELP! QUEEN SAUNNA!!!" HELP!" All the commotion brought the night guards, the King, and the prince to the scene. The King shoved aside the guards, only to see his beloved dangling from a rope. He rushed to her.

"Quickly help me!" The King ordered the men to help the men to bring the Queen down. The servant girl noticed the prince. His face was a ghostly white and his eyes were wide open. She jumped to cover the prince's eyes and led him away. She brought him into his room.

"You highness, you must sleep." She explained to Prince. He still had the same expression on his face. Tears rolled down his rosy cheeks.

"Is mother dead?" He whispered hoarsely as he replayed the scene that his golden eyes witness in his head. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Omg.. a traumatized Sesshoumaru... So sad!! WHAA!!*starts crying..* I give you a preview of what happens next... Sesshoumaru grows up to be cold.. revenging.. youkai... 


	2. A seven year old lord...

Hiya!!! Here's chapter 2!!!  Yay!!!  I hope you are reviewing if you like this story.  It would break my heart if you don't review… sniff I think I'll have Sesshoumaru kill Kagome!  *Ducks from a flying mallet* whoa... Never mind… did I say that?  Ha-ha… it was **Peach lover *Grabs ****peach lover into scene* I swear!!!  She's a twisted, demented, sicko!!!**

Thank you reviewers!!!  

It will take me awhile to write a chapter... because whenever I type, I listen to music.  When I hear a good song I start dancing or singing to it…  OoO jewel – standing still!!!  *starts pretending to sing until **peachlover knocks her out with a bat***

Omg.. umm if you thought that Sesshoumaru's mom died… well she didn't.  I guess I didn't explain it very well…  They saved her before she could kill permanently choke herself…  hehe  sorry…  

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of them!!!

Chapter 2: 

The king sat in his chair, hands massaging his temples.  Yesterday his wife attempted suicide.  It scared him to death, seeing his wife hang from her canopy top.  He didn't understand it.  Why did she do that?  There a million other things on his mind.  The Northern lands wanted to kill him.  There is a rebel group emerging from the south of the Western lands.  They were growing stronger and stronger each day.  

"Ahem… Your majesty?"  Jun stepped out from the hallway.  Her kimono clung to her body, as her hair was partially covered her face.  

"Yes?"  

She slid next to him, her arm around his shoulder.  "I have a proposition for you." She whispered into his ear making his spine tingle.

"What is it?"  He said, trying to keep his cool.  She noticed how he was reacting to her seductiveness.  

"Well…"  She fingered his ear lob. "Since the queen has come out with this _illness, she is not able to fulfill the role of Queen of the Western Lands."_

"What are you suggesting?"  He kept his temper down.  He didn't want to lose his mistress but he didn't want to crown her the new queen.  He was keeping the power for his first son, Sesshoumaru.  

"I suggest we get rid of the Queen and get married.  We even have a new child who can become Prince of-"

She was cut off by the King's hand.  

"Sesshoumaru come out.  I know you are there."  He said strictly.  A little white fluff ball stepped out of the shadows of the hall.  He looked down at his feet, shuffling from side to side. 

"Jun please give me a moment with my son."

"Yes, your highness."  Jun bowed out.  She snuck a glare at the little Sesshoumaru, who winced from her piercing stare.

"I'm sorry father.  I didn't mean to spy on you.  I was just-"  Sesshoumaru babbled out.

"Son, it's ok.  I should be thanking you actually…"  He was glad Sesshoumaru came when he did, he would have to make an excuse up for Jun if he didn't.  

Sesshoumaru looked confused.  "Father -"

"Ah.. Sesshoumaru, please show your father how far you gotten in kendo."  He said, cutting his son off.  

Sesshoumaru brighten up a little.  "Yes Sir!"  He had a glint of eagerness in his eyes.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Sesshoumaru swung at his father as his father easily blocked it.  Sesshoumaru, getting a little intimidated by his father, picked up his speed.  The king just chuckled, impressed by Sesshoumaru's improvement.  

They both fell on to the grassy blanket, huffing a little from their exercise.  

"Father?"  

"Hmm?"  

"Is mother going to be all right?"  Sesshoumaru's voice sounded frightened

"I'm afraid not, son."  He didn't want to lie to his son.

He heard his son whimpered a little.  "Why does this happen to her?"  

"Son, things happen to us that we can prevent but some things we cannot."  

"But What if-"

"There are no "what ifs" whatever happened, happened.  You cannot change the past."  Sesshoumaru began crying.  His heart broke to hear his child cry over something that he did not do.  "Sesshoumaru, stop crying.  Tears are not going to bring back your mother's health.  You must be strong, you're a man!"  He stroked his son's long white hair.  Sesshoumaru stopped crying.  "Son, I think it's time that I give you the Tensaiga."

"What's a Tensaiga?"  Sesshoumaru looked up at his father, his golden eyes full of curiosity.  

"It's a sword that is able to heal or restore a life."  He looked at Sesshoumaru, who was filled with awe and excitement.

"Really!?  Wow.. Does this mean I can use it to make mom all better?!?"  Now he was really excited, jumping up and down.  

"But, in order to for the Tensaiga and the owner to use its full power, sorrow has to lie within."  He said, feeling bad that Sesshoumaru was no longer excited.

"Huh?"  Sesshoumaru twisted his face in confusion.

"Well I don't really get it either."  He rubbed his chin, thinking.  "Ahh.. Never mind.. I much rather tickle you!"  He jumped in to tickle Sesshoumaru.  Sesshoumaru laughed until he cried again, admitting defeat.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"What are we going to do?"  A very frustrated royal advisor questioned the council.  

"The Queen isn't mentally stable to take over the throne."  The general of the  Western army said, pounding his fists.

"Then I think I should be crowned Queen since I have the late King's son."  Jun said.  Everybody raised their brows at her.  The royal council was having a meeting after their King was assassinated mysteriously last night.  

"That's impossible!"  The treasurer snorted at Jun.  She narrowed her eyes at him, clenching her fists.

"He's right, you're not even the King's proper wife.  Only his wife and his kin can take the throne!"  The royal advisor backed up the treasurer.

"Then my son will be crowned!"  She hissed angrily.

"No, Prince Sesshoumaru is going to be crowned!"  The head of the council said.  

"He's not even eight yet!"  She countered at the men.

"Your son's not even born yet!"  They all laughed at her.  

Jun turned red with anger but she knew better, she was just a mere human.  "Just you wait, I'll be back."  She muttered as she exited out of the room.  She glared at Sesshoumaru who was frighten and confused 

"So it's settled, tomorrow Prince Sesshoumaru will become the Lord of the Western Lands."  They all looked at the Prince, who was shaking in his seat.

"We will all do our best to guide the Prince, for the sake of the country."  The head of the council announced as they all nodded, feeling bad for the little seven years old but they can't do anything about it.        

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe this.  He was going to become the Lord of the Western Lands.  His father was dead and his mother couldn't even remember him.      

O no!!!  Sesshoumaru is going to lead a very sad life… sniff  poor him… I feel bad writing this story.. well review if you like it and want to read more!  I mean it!  

*takes out a pocket watch and waves it in front of your face*

You are getting sleepy…

When I say wake.. you will wake up and click on the 'click here to review' button.

WAKE!!!

O yea you will write a review to!  

   
            


	3. revengence

**Sorry!!!  I making all the reviewers confused!!!  ONLY THE KING IS DEAD!!!  THE QUEEN AND EVERYONE ELSE IS ALIVE!!! SORRY!! I'm sooooo sorry…. **

Please do me a favor and review my story if you like it. I like feedback especially when you suggest something.  I do take all suggestions into consideration.  I don't want any flames…  ok.. If you don't have anything nice to type then don't type it at all…  Hehe!  I love you all reviewers!  Thank you!  I would say your names but I would have to go back online… I'm too lazy…  

****

**_~IMPORTANT!!~_**

**Oh yea.. I can't think of Sess's dad's name so I just made up Inutasio… it just popped in my head... well as they say the first idea is usually right... but if it's wrong feel free to correct me.  Anyways I'm only going to mention that name once and that's in this chapter... I just refer to him as king or sess father but sometimes I have to use his real name… damn…**

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters!!!

Chapter 3:

The eerie walls towered over Sesshoumaru's lean body as he walked down the hall.  He was unaffected by the hauntingly cold atmosphere at which he lived.  He lived here for all his life.  There was nothing to be afraid of, especially his own castle.

Sesshoumaru gradually came to a stop in front of a room towards the end of the west wing.  He rapped on the door twice before the maid opened it for him.  He brushed past the maid who remained at the door, waiting for him to tell her to leave.  He nodded for her to go.  He would take care of her for the time he was going to spend with her today.  

Sesshoumaru made his way to the main part of the room, the bed.  There his mother sat, pillows propped up to support her.  Her once radiant soft black hair had turned into a murky gray.  The color was somewhat like his hair color.  Her body was here but her eyes indicated that she was in a whole different world.  

"Mother…"  Sesshoumaru shook her mother slightly to get her attention. It took awhile but when he got her attention, she jolted up cocking her head to the side to get a look at who interrupted her thoughts.

"Inutasio?"  His mother questioned, eyeing him up and down.  She absorbed Sesshoumaru's features, taking in his every detail.  Her eyes shone wildly, in a mixture of emotions that Sesshoumaru couldn't tell.  She whimpered before she broke out in hysterical sobs and fell into Sesshoumaru's arms.  

"Inutasio… I'm so glad you came back to me."  Sesshoumaru remained quiet as he stroked his mothers rough and stressed out hair.  She cried emotionally as she gripped onto Sesshoumaru's kimono.  He remembered for a long time being the one there for his mother but she was never aware of his presence.  She was wrapped into her own world pushing everyone out except for his father and someone.  Sesshoumaru still didn't know who that someone was.  Sesshoumaru's mother was desperately trying to push that person out but he still lingered in her mind, haunting her for the past years.  As Sesshoumaru stroked her hair, her body froze in his arms.  She stayed still for a while then broke out in to angry pleas of help and abuse.  

"NO!! Stay away from me!!!"  His mother pushed away from Sesshoumaru, her body cowered in fear. She shook furiously, clutching her legs closely to herself.  Sesshoumaru's heart crushed once again to see his mother pathetically shaken from visions in her mind.  His heart has been stabbed, crushed, chewed, and stomped on so much that it has developed a steel cage over it to protect himself.  

He hushed his mother and got her to fall asleep.  She laid in her bed, sleeping soberly.  Her hair was flowing off the bed, her smooth, crinkled skin shone in the sun's rays.  Sesshoumaru glazed at her.  He wished he could put a stop to her misery but he couldn't help her.  He could kill her but he would never forgive himself.  He fingered his mother's hair, twirling it around his finger.  

It had been years since he was crowned Lord of the Western lands.  He was use to it now, but the ache still clung inside to his heart.  He remembered sitting for hours listening to political drama and country affairs.  He longed to play outside like he use to.  He wanted to run in the fields and catch frogs in the pond but he had a responsibility.  The worse dilemma that he faced throughout his childhood was that he never received the love he wanted after his father died.  His mother couldn't even think straight anymore.  She had problems of her own.  He was forced to grow up and suck it in.   Then there was that mistress.  Before she left she glared at Sesshoumaru and swore she would be back.  She hasn't returned yet but he would never know.  She might return today or next year.

Sesshoumaru silently remembered he had a job to attend to.  He carefully stood up, not wanting to wake his mother.  He walked out but not before he took one more look at her to make sure she was all right.  He shut the door behind him as he exited out of the west wing.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"I want you to go investigate two things."  Sesshoumaru ordered his henchman.  Sesshoumaru keep his vision straight ahead as he instructed the man to do as he told.  "I want you to investigate what happened to my mother when she was kidnapped by the Northern Lands and who assassinated my father.  Don't come back in till you are fully sure. " The man nodded as he backed out of the room.  Sesshoumaru's face was unemotional after his henchman left but inside, anxiety fueled in his nerves, rushing throughout his body.  He couldn't wait in till his spy would come back.  He wanted revenge so badly that nothing would be in his way.  He would personally kill the men who did this to his family.  He would rip them apart for what they did to him.

Yay!!!  Chapter 3 is done… hehe.. okay dokey… umm I will post up chapter 4 when I get 20 review (?)  Don't worry I won't stop writing if no one reviews all though that would bum me out and probably make me make everyone die in this fic…  j/k…  I like writing this fic.. it's very deep and emotional.  It's not another revenge fiction and it's not another "poor Sesshoumaru" fic.  I put a lot of anger, fear, and emotions into this.  Every word touched me deeply.  I wrote it with my soul. By the way..  Please read my other fics!!  They're different from this though because those are funny humorous love fics…


	4. intensive training

Hi!!!  I'm back!!!  Ok… I didn't get the 20 reviews…  O well… I still write!!!  Hehe…  Yay…  Here it is…

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha and characters. 

Chapter 4:  

The air was crisp and clean as it gripped Inuyasha lungs.  Inuyasha breathed fast and in long breathes.  He winced as he curled up for his 100th sit up.  He fell back only to sit up one more time.  The pained burned in his abs but he was determined.  He was determined to fulfill his mother's wishes.  

He killed your father… 

He took over your rightful postion! 

These two statements lingered in his mind, taunting his every thoughts.  Inuyasha growled, more determined than ever.  Years of drilling made him think of two things.  Two tasks he had to do before he died.  Nothing matter to him then those two tasks, nothing ever since his love walked away from him sending him into a cold trance.  It sucked him up and disposed of him, leaving a painful gash in his soul.  

Inuyasha finished his warm up.  He got up and started to stretch his sore limbs.  His mother stirred from inside of the house.  

"Inuyasha did you do 300 sit-ups?"   

"Yes mother!"  Inuyasha yelled as he stretched legs, flexing his tan legs.  He looked at his muscular legs, studying the deep curves of his features.  

"Inuyasha you will be doing your daily routine today plus you will do a new exercise I have devised."  His mother appeared at the door, wiping her hands on her apron.  Her long black hair was twisted into a bun.  A few wisps of grey hair protruded from the it.  She wore an apron from cleaning the house.  She had sharp black eyes that gleamed in the sun.  Her sharp features made her more serious and intent.  

"Inuyasha stop staring at me and start."  She growled at him.  "And for lagging I will add 50 more laps of running up and down the river.  And you will run 5 miles up the river and down.  That counts as one lap."  Her eye's flickered dangerously as she placed her hands on hr hips.  

"Yes mother."  Inuyasha made his way to the middle of the river.  He started running through the water.  It rushed past him, trying to push him back.  Just one slip could make him get carried away by the shallow current.  Then he would have to start over. 

Inuyasha swiftly ran through the water as if there was nothing there.  He felt burning and numbness at the same time.  The cold water chilled legs, sending chills up his spine at every stride.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

His mother stood at his starting point waiting for Inuyasha to finish his warm up.  She stood tall and proud.  Her cold stare was fixed merciless on to whatever was in her view.  Inuyasha clenched his teeth a little.  His mother had been so           

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Jun walked around her creation, studying him intently.  Her son had grown up so fast.  It was just yesterday that she barely made it out alive trying to deliver her baby.  She had been devastated by her lover's death, outraged by those pathetic council men, and lonely.  She was about to give up, let death take her but she remembered.  She remembered she had to have this baby, and this baby would have to revenge for her.  She would not let her baby be born into this world without killing his father's murder and taking his or her rightful place at the throne.  

"You will kill Sesshoumaru."  

Her eyes turned colder.  "Then you will kill him."  She drilled him, walking around him with her hands behind her.  

Her son's eyes were still and hard.  He had a glint of revenge in his golden eyes telling her that he wasn't going to fail her.  

Jun snarled at her memory.  She remembered that unforgettable night.  The night she saw that youkai rip out her lover's heart.  Her eyes widen in anger.  She gripped her hands tighter.

Her lover was going to marry her to.  Her plans where ruined.  All thanks to him.  That youkai ruined her life.  She was going to make him pay.  She would have her son, a hanyou kill him.  Yes, a hanyou.  That youkai's pride will be destroyed.   Being slowly tortured and killed by a mere hanyou and a human.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Yay!  Sorry for such a short chapter.  Man Jun is scary!!!  Ok I want 20 reviews ok?


	5. And on with the tasks!

Hehe.. I know I asked for 20 reviews twice… I didn't expect for people to review too much in such a short period of time!!!  Thank you!!!  I was watching the mtv 2002 music awards… hehe… some crazy a$$ stuff in there… 

Okay.. Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha or the characters or Sesshoumaru... blah blah blah…

Ok... why do people think Sesshoumaru killed his father???  Please read with more intent… I think you guys just skipped some words…  SESSHOUMARU DIDN'T KILL HIS FATHER!!!

Oh… hehe It isn't premature to vote for either Sess/Kag or Inu/Kag hehe... although I didn't even get to the part when they all meet… so don't vote until Sesshoumaru meets Kagome O.~!

Ah... this chapter will have appearance by Inuyasha and "Kikyo".  

Chapter 5

Jun held sword to his neck.  It gleamed in the sun, catching Inuyasha's eyes in its rusty tint.  She looked at him with a grin on her face.

She looked at the sword.  "This," She looked into her son's eyes which were focused ahead of him, not even blinking.  "is you're father's sword."  She finished.  She removed the sword away from his neck.  "You're father was saving this sword for you."  She ran her hands along the sharp blade, a little blood trickled from her fingers.  "I have waited for the right time to give this to you.  It is called the Tetsusaiga."  She handed him the sword.  He accepted it, bringing it to his side.  

"Thank you mother."  He said gruffly.  

"Oh son, I have waited a long time for this.  Who will you kill first?"  She asked quizzed him, sweetly.

"Sesshoumaru."  His stare narrowed into to two gleaming eyes.  Jun grinned at this with satisfaction.  

"Then when you kill him what will you do next?"  

"I will come back to travel with you to find the one who killed father."   She could feel his whole body trembled with the urge to kill.  Jun smiled wider.  

"My son you are going to make me proud."  She cooed as she ran her fingers through her son's long white hair.  She couldn't wait until that day came.  The day Inuyasha was Lord and the man who killed her husband was into her grasps.  A satisfying laugh escaped her red lips as she turned to prepare her son's pack for his quest.                     

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Inuyasha departed from his mother hours ago.  He walked through the forest, light streaking through the dense trees.  He had determination in his heart and murder in his eyes.  The cool spring air lingered around his nose when he inhaled.  He caught a familiar human smell that was some what distant.  It was surrounded by two other youkais' odor.  He thought for a moment.  Obviously the human smell was bothering him, mentally.  The human smelled like … Kikyo…  

Inuyasha fought with himself for a bit.  Wondering if he should go toward the smell.  He decided not to.  The smell was similar to Kikyo's and Kikyo wasn't in his life anymore.  She had chosen to walk away from him and he had learned to accept that… But there was something funny about this.  He sensed the Shikon Jewel's presence near her smell.  Kikyo was a strong archer and had witch like powers but what if…   

~*-~*-~*-~*-

A figure sprinted for her life, darting over tree branches and jumping over rocks.  Fear pained her every limbs to run as fast as she could.  She waited silently for the demon's claws to bore into her back.  She glanced over her shoulder.  He was still toying with her, not even running at full speed.  She heard him cackle at her foolishness.  She had been stupid to go out into the forest without her bow and arrows.  Now this was her consequence: a death run.  

She ran with all her life put into it.  She didn't even look where she had been going and certainly didn't notice the hanyou she had past.  She breathed heavily, taking in the spring freshness carelessly.  She began to tire as she continued to run deeper into the endless forest.  She cursed as she came upon the edge of a cliff.  She should have been more aware of where she was running.  She knew where this cliff was.  She had led herself and the youkai to it, bringing her death with the edge.  "No..."  She whispered as the youkai stopped jogging and started walking toward her.  He had a wide smirk on his lips, enjoying the fear she that was emitting from her body.  

"Yumm… you're going to be tasty girl.  And you have the Shikon Jewel with you."  He licked his lips as he got closer to her.  She backed away, not knowing if he wanted to eat her, rape her, or both.  Her stomach lurched as she backed on to the edge of the cliff.  She looked down at the fall.  It was pretty high.  There were a few jagged rocks at the bottom.  She gulped as she quickly made a decision.  Whether to jump and die of instant impact or let this demon have her raced in her mind.  It would probably be better to die of an instant impact than be raped or killed by this bastard.  She doubt rape, demons usually didn't mate with humans but who knows?  This guy could be desperate.  

Just when she was about to jump into her gruel some death, a white and red blur pounced on the demon.  She took a couple of steps away from the edge, following the fight. She watched in shock as two figures slashed and growled at each other.  Everything was so overwhelming that she turned and ran away from the scene, she ran until she couldn't anymore.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Inuyasha swiped the weaklings head off.  He smirked at the forlorn body on the ground.  The damn fool, trying to beat him?  He was to strong for the wolf youkai to even touch.  Inuyasha turned around, but "Kikyo" wasn't there.  Inuyasha was convinced that they girl that the wolf demon was chasing was Kikyo even though the smell was a little off.  Inuyasha wondered what was different about Kikyo that made her smell a little differently.  

Inuyasha swung his sword around his shoulder and continued to the Western castle. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

_Not again…  She strung an arrow on her bow as she aimed at the youkai.  It pinned his arm but he pulled it out.  The wolf youkai had sought her out, seeking revenge on his brother that had chased her the other day.  _

"Leave me alone!" She screeched as she aimed another bow at the demon's heart.  She winced from her damaged arm.  He had injured it when he surprisingly attacked her.  

"Feh... you witch!  You will die and I will get that Shikon Jewel."  The wolf howled at her as he dodged more flying arrows, coming toward her with alarming speed.  She started to run while shooting diversions at him.  She smirked at his remark.  Even if he did kill her, he would never get his youkai hands on it.  She had put a spell on the jewel after she was chased by other wolf youkai.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he rested against a tree.  He rarely slept but he was tired from the intensive training and traveling.  His ears perked and his nosed perked as he sensed a familiar smell. _ Kikyo…  ___

He smelled blood, sweat, Kikyo, and another wolf youkai.  He got up from his spot and went toward the smells.       

He found the girl running while shooting arrows one after another at a wolf youkai.  Her arm was injured and she was seemed to be tired.  Inuyasha followed silently, the stupid wolf wasn't aware of him because of all the arrows flying at him.  Soon, the girl's pack was finished.  She had no more arrows and the youkai was still standing with a lot of energy.  She sunk to the ground in defeat, blacking out from weariness.  Inuyasha decided to help. He, after all, did love her at one point of his life.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Inuyasha crouched low over Kikyo's body.  He peered at her face, moon light reflecting on her face.   This was Kikyo but at the same time it wasn't.  She smelled like her but in another way she didn't.  This confused Inuyasha.  He decided he was wrong, and that she wasn't Kikyo.  He reached out to grab the Shikon jewel from her neck but it repelled his hand.  He growled.  She must have put a spell on her.  This girl looks like Kikyo, smells like her, has archery skills as her, and has magical powers but why was Inuyasha thinking it wasn't her?

OoO… a very confused Inuyasha!  Hehe… What happened to Kikyo that makes Inuyasha stumped?  You'll have to tune in next time for the next chapter of POWER OF HEALING!!!  I want 35 reviews ok?  Let me know if you have an opinion.  And once again... SESSHOUMARU DIDN'T KILL HIS FATHER!!!  IT WAS ANOTHER GUY THAT JUN KNOWS WHO HE IS!!!  JUN WANTS INUYASHA TO KILL SESSHOUMARU AND THEN THE "MYSTERY KILLER!"         


	6. I'm KAGOME!

Hi!!!!  I'm back with POWER OF HEALING!!!  I'M SOO ahem *changes to normal voice*  I'm soooo bored I decided to write another chapter!

Claraious:  Calm down…  Hehe… I just ask for a certain amount of reviews so I know when to write another chapter… sorry if it pisses you off… I'll stop asking… hehe…  To me it's like a goal line.. when reviews reach it then I know when to write the next one…  but o well.. I could just write whenever I feel like it.  Thanks for liking my story!  … ok.. OMG did you just put Sesshoumaru and Kagura????  Kagura isn't even in this story… I can't make Sesshoumaru single… he needs love in his life… He was a lonely boy… I would be plain cruel to leave him single… plus it would mess up my story line…

Phobemoon:  I KNOW!  I LOVE SESS/KAG STORIES!  But the way I see it is that Inuyasha did love Kikyo before… and as you can see I never made Kikyo evil in any of my stories…  To me… when you loved someone you never stop loving them.   

Disclaimer:  No own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru or Kagome… nope.. no own them!

OoO this chapter will be... Sesshoumaru… Inuyasha…Kagome!

Chapter 6:

"Uhnngg…"  Kagome moaned as the sun stung her eyes.  She slowly rose from the ground.  It took awhile for her eyes to focus but when everything was clear, she looked around.  Her body weight was rested on her injured arm.  Kagome realized that not to soon and cried in pain.  

"I see you're awake Kikyo."  A rough voice said coldly.  His shadow was blocking the sun's glare in her eyes.  Kagome squinted up a little, studying the cold guy's features a little.  He was tall from her view, had gorgeous white hair, dog ears on his head, and had the most serious golden eyes she had ever gazed upon.  Instantly Kagome had felt a connection between him and her.  When his word had finally processed through her mind, she had gained a puzzled look on her face. 

"I'm Kagome not Kikyo."  Kikyo sounded familiar to her but Kagome couldn't put a finger on where she had got it from.  

The cold figure looked puzzled.  He peered at her face and structure.  She had the exact same features at Kikyo except for her eyes.  Her eyes were a totally different story.  This "Kagome" didn't have the scar of loneliness Kikyo had in her eyes.  She had a happy, content look in her eyes.  "Oh…" was all Inuyasha said.  He thrust his pack gracefully on his back and continued walking.

"Wait!"  Kagome yelled at her mystery savior.  She certainly had to ask him for his name. She ran after him.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

This girl had been following him for most of the day.  She had been asking him questions but he never answered them, leaving her to ask more questions.  She should be getting tired soon and then Inuyasha could be left alone, in peace.  Inuyasha continued walking ignoring the girl behind him.  He didn't think it was possible but finally the girl got on his last nerves.  

"Why are you following me???"  Inuyasha bellowed at the so called Kagome.  

"Well… because…"  Kagome pondered a little.  "I'm lost ehehe…"  Kagome laughed nervously a little.

"Aaarrghh…"  Inuyasha groaned at her.  He didn't know how to help her.

"Well why are you following me for??"  He demanded.

"Um… I don't have anymore arrows… so I wondering if you could … protect me?"  Kagome said in a small voice.

"Why me?"  He kept his voice in a low growl.  

"I don't know… I'm just…"  Kagome started to cry.  "I… I.."  She stuttered.

Inuyasha goaned a little.  He didn't like it when girls cry.  Although he never saw his mother break down.  His mother converted all her sorrow into anger. 

"Don't cry."  Inuyasha said in a lower, softer voice.

"I'mm nnoot…"  Kagome choked out.  She wiped her tears away.  "You'll let me travel with you!"  She beamed at Inuyasha, smiling way too big for Inuyasha's comfort zone.

"Whatever…"  Inuyasha growled and started walking again.  He stopped when there was a loud "ump" against the forest floor.  He whirled around to see the girl had collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

A dark figure proceeded from the shadows as the masked spy approached him.  "I see you have come."  The dark figure said.  

"Yes, I have master.  Why wouldn't I?  I swore my life to you."  The spy said as he bowed to the dark figure.  

"Good…  You have news?"  The dark figured asked his spy. 

"Yes, Master Naraku.  I had been sent by the lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru."  The masked spy kept his head low.  "He wanted me to find out what happened to his mother 15 years ago and who killed his father."

"Heh… that fool.  Well just tell him that the lord of the Northern lands raped his mother and killed his father."  Naraku cackled evilly, his eyes beamed with excitement.  He was going to take over the Northern Lands once Sesshoumaru kills the Northern land's lord.  He knew for a fact that King Hirgurashi did not have any children since his wife couldn't bear children after her first son who had died of polio.  This was going well…  With his dark clan, he would rule all of Japan!    

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Sesshoumaru sat at his mother's side again.  She was quiet and still.  She had never spoke one word to him.  Never since the incident, had she been the same.  Everyday he hoped that his mother would at lease recognize him.  Everyday he was disappointed.  She was in her own world and he was in the real world.  

"You're highness."  A little voice came from the door. 

"Yes?"  

"There are two people, a hanyou and a human girl on the premises.  They're demanding to see you."  The servant girl told him.

"Yes, I know."  Sesshoumaru replied.  He had keen senses… he was a youkai.  

The girl nodded and bowed out.  Sesshoumaru sighed.  This hanyou was probably his stupid half brother.  He didn't know who the human girl was though.

Naraku appeared out of nowhere, yes?!  He's evil!!!  AHH!  Haha.. wait until he dies!! Haha!

Ok…  Please review if you want to comment or suggest or just want me to update soon!  Hehe… Thanks!  LOVE YA!  O.~!  mauh       


	7. Left behind O.o!

Hiya!!!  I'm here with chapter 7… REVIEW ok?   I like it if you REVIEW... lets me know what you think about my story… Ok…  man  I just read Ranma ½ book 20… haha it was sooo funny… arghh… I know… I know I'm only on the 20th book but this is America.. They publish books sooo slow… any way I can get further faster?  I'm still on Inuyasha: A feudal fairy tale # 11!!!  Gosh… so slow… so slow… 

Disclaimer: Don't own no Inuyasha… sheesh… 

Chapter 7:  

Inuyasha snarled as he sliced the pathetic youkai into two pieces.  He stood in front of her in a defensive stance, his old sword dripping blood on to the cold ground.   Kagome whispered something, wishing the youkai a peaceful journey.  She closed her eyes, trembling from what had just happened.  

"Are you ok?"  Inuyasha turned his head slightly, still in his heroic stance.  

"Yea… I'm ok…"  Kagome opened her eyes.  She saw that Inuyasha's arm was injured.  "Oh my… you're hurt!"  Kagome quickly got up to examine his arm.  

"Back off girl!  It's just a scratch!  It was just a centipede youkai!  It can't hurt me!!!"  Inuyasha yanked his arm away from the pestering girl.  He huffed and turned away, crossing his arms. 

"Nonsense!  It may be a scratch but the centipede gives out poison!!!"  Kagome pouted as she grabbed at his arm again. He pulled away, growling at her as he protected his arm from her grasps.  

"I'm a demon!  The poison is harmless in my body!!!"  He declared puffing out his chest proudly.  

"But what if you're a human?"  She pointed out, still looking at his arm. 

"Why would I be human?  I would have black hair…"   He trailed off as the breeze blew his black hair into his face.   "Ahh!!!  I'm human!  Wha.. huh?" He jerked around, looking up he saw the full moon had just appeared about a second ago.  Then he felt his arm numbing.  He dropped to the ground, holding his arm tightly, trying to stop the poisoned blood from flowing to his heart.  

Kagome instantly tore a piece of her kimono.  She wrapped it tightly around his upper arm.  Inuyasha grimaced as she tighten it.  Kagome took his arm in both of her hands.   She looked uncertain for a second then she dove into his arm.  She latched her lips around his "little scratch" that caused a whole lot of pain.  She sucked the blood, spitting it out, then sucking more, getting rid of the poisonous material.  

(A/N: Hey this is feudal times ok.. he can't just go to the hospital… Kagome has to get rid of the poison somehow…)          

When she was all finished, she set Inuyasha's arm by his side.  He was resting against a tree.  He watched Kagome as she wiped his blood that trickled down her jaw.  She closed her eyes, swaying a little.  Her face was pale in the moonlight, the wretched moon.  Inuyasha weakly tried to catch her, but she regained her strength.  She got up slowly.  

"Where are you going?"  Inuyasha demanded weakly.  He felt dizzy from the blood loss and the poison that remained in his body.  Hopefully it wasn't enough poison to kill him.  

"I need to get something."  She replied as she walked away into the dark trees and shrubs.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

What had seemed like years was an hour.  Inuyasha waited impatiently for the girl to return.  Maybe she was poison also and died somewhere in the forest.  Or chased by another youkai.  A lot of youkai tend to like to chase her.  A dark figure approached Inuyasha.  It was the girl.  She had many leaves and plants in her hand.  She sat down in front of Inuyasha.  Using a rock and other things she began to work.  Inuyasha, being human at the moment, feel asleep watching the silent figure work.

A soft hand gently shook him awake.  He opened his eyes to total darkness for his eyes weren't as good as if he was a demon.  The moon was still out and the night was still present.  

"Drink this."  The girl held out a bowl in front of his lips.  Nudging his lips gently to open.  

"Why?"  He asked turning his away from the sour smelling liquid.  

"It will help you until you become a demon again."  She said, gently pushing the bowl against his lips.  He reluctantly open his mouth, letting the girl feed him.  He watched her hold the bowl up, smiling.  When the wretched liquid settled in his stomach, she set the bowl aside and sat next to him.

"Feel better?"  She asked, her eyes twinkling even though there was a weak and pale light. 

He nodded silently.  The liquid gave him a surge of energy.  He sat himself up, against the tree.  "Why did you help me?"  He eyed her, looking for a smirk or an evil look on her face.  Instead she smiled warmly at him despite the cold air.  

"You helped me, remember?"   She cocked her head at him for an answer.  He nodded.  "I just couldn't let you die, I owe you my life…"  She said wondering off.  "Well we're even now!"  She giggled a little.  

A little smile played on his lips.  He never had been subjected to such a warm aurora.  He let her presence seep into his skin.  His mother had a cold and angry attitude, while Kikyo had a lost and abused feeling.  

"Hey.. now you need you're rest!"  She exclaimed as she pulled a blanket from his pack.  She placed it on top of him.  He pulled it off of him.  

"No.. you need this more than I."  said Inuyasha as he wrapped Kagome in the blanket.  

Kagome flushed.  "Thank you."  She said as she leaned in to kiss him slightly on the cheek and retreated away from him.  Inuyasha's cheek burned in surprise.  His hand gently covered the mark she left on him.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome's heart pounded as she huddled in her blanket.  Why did she just kiss him on the cheek?  How stupid was she?  Next time she should think first.  

She sighed in between the warmth of the blanket.  What was Inuyasha to her?  He was handsome and strong but it feels like infatuation not love.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Come out you coward!!!"  Inuyasha yelled angrily at one person in particular.  He shook his fist angrily in the air in Sesshoumaru's garden.  Kagome stood behind him, quietly observing the atmosphere.  Inuyasha had leaded her to a castle for a reason that he would not tell her.  

Kagome gasped as an even more handsome figure stepped out of the castle.  He had long white hair, like Inuyasha's but longer.  He had flawless skin and blue stripes on his cheeks.  A little moon adorned his forehead.  

Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp and grew even angrier.  "So, if it isn't my half brother?"  The Inuyasha look alike smirked.  He lazily held a sword in one hand.  He put his other hand on his hip.  

"So, if it isn't my prissy half sibling."  Inuyasha growled back. He grasped the handle of his sword, ready to attack.  

"What you want?"  Sesshoumaru demanded.  He eyed the girl behind Inuyasha who was frozen in her tracks.  His stupid brother brought along a whore.  

"I came to kill you!"  Inuyasha said as he lunged at his brother, extending his sword.  

Sesshoumaru quickly pulled out his sword to block the first blow.  He pushed Inuyasha away from him.  

"Did you're mom send you?"  Sesshoumaru growled at him, swiping at Inuyasha's neck.  He dodged it and countered.  

"So what if she did…"  Inuyasha blocked Sesshoumaru's swift attack.  

Sesshoumaru threw his pathetic brother, sending him hurtling toward the girl.  Having no time to react, his brother knocked into the girl.  She flew against the wall of the garden.  Inuyasha got up, seeing Kagome's limp body behind him, and snarled in an outrage.  He charged toward Sesshoumaru again only to be sliced.  Inuyasha recoiled into the ground, holding his arm.  He leaped toward him again, holding his sword in front of him.  

"You're only a half demon.  What makes you think you can defeat me?"  Sesshoumaru spat as his sword clanged against Inuyasha's.  Inuyasha pushed hard on the sword.  Inuyasha was pretty strong for a hanyou.  Sesshoumaru even broke out in a sweat and had some scratches and bruises from him but Sesshoumaru fought with all his strength.  He wasn't going let this damn fool take over his land, the land that once belonged to his father.  This was the only thing left that he had besides his mother.  

After intense dueling, an exhausted and hurt Inuyasha staggered back from Sesshoumaru.  Sesshoumaru stood straight even though he hurt badly.  Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  "I'll be back for you, Sesshoumaru.  You can count on that!"  Inuyasha snarled as kicked up a bunch of dirt and sand into Sesshoumaru's face.  Sesshoumaru coughed and waved his hand in front of his face.  By the time the dirt had resided, Inuyasha had already retreated over the wall, gliding away from the castle.  

"Feh…"  Sesshoumaru smirked, staggering onto a bench.  Inuyasha seemed determined to kill him… He would have to train more.  Inuyasha might come back stronger than him.  Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, seeing a still figure still blacked out on the ground.  His brother had forgotten his whore!  

Sesshoumau scowled as he approached the girl.  Her locks of black hair covered her pale face.  Sesshoumaru raised his sword, about to slit her head off but he stopped in mid swing .  He could use her against Inuyasha if he ever came back way stronger than him.  Besides, it would be a shame to behead such a beautiful, innocent face off a slender and busty body.  

____________________

Is that a cliffhanger?  

Omg… Kagome got left behind.  Stupid Inuyasha!  How could he?  Hahehahe…  A little Inuyasha and Kagome fluffiness. But you know what they say… if two people (man and a woman:  Kagome and Sesshoumaru)  lived together in the same house with no interruptions.. something is bound to happen!  ^O~  !  HAHAHHAHA  REVIEW!!!  Maybe 50 reviews?  I dunno.. who cares.. around 50 …


	8. Prisoner

HI!!!  I'm back… Soo… here's chapter 8 for you... I believe its chapter 8... yup it's chapter 8… By the way... go check out my other stories if you haven't, especially Protect Me!!! Thanks.  

The song I'm relating to right now is:  Vanessa Carlton - Ordinary day

Hehe... 

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha a co.  Oh well… (I wished I owned Sesshoumaru ^_^… feh… in my wildest dreams…)

Chapter 8:

Kagome twitched under the sunlight, pouring out from a near by window.  "Arrgghh…"  Kagome moaned, her head felt like it was splitting apart.  The throbbing intensified as she tried to get up.  She feel back, her head sinking into the pillow.  Kagome was too tired and groggy to even care where she was.  She fell back asleep, comfortable in the warm sheets and fluffy pillows.  

A knocking at the door made Kagome open her eyes.  "Yes?"  Kagome asked, uncertain if she should say anything.  She was scared who was behind the door.

A girl with long black hair came out from behind the door.  She carried a large basin of water and a cloth.  

"Hello.  King Sesshoumaru told me to give you this to wash you're face."  The girl set the basin on the nightstand near the bed where Kagome laid.  

"Why am I here?"  Kagome asked curiously.  Staring at the girl while she rung out the cloth from the extra water.

"You're at the Western Land's castle, under King Sesshoumaru.  You will attend dinner with his majesty at 5 o' clock.  I am here to help you dress.  My name is Sango, my lady."  She said as she handed Kagome the wet cloth.  Kagome gratefully accepted it, wiping all the dry sweat she had accumulated over the days she had been traveling with Inuyasha.  

"My name is Kagome.  You don't have to address me Sango."  Kagome smiled at the servant girl who was sitting by her bedside.  

"Yes," She paused a little.  "Kagome."  

"I'm no one special.  I prefer if you called me by my real name."

"Thank you."  Sango said, bowing her head as if she committed a crime and was admitting it.

"I just want a friend.  I've been kind of lonely for the past weeks."  Kagome said sadly. 

"I'll be you're friend."  Sango said quietly, she still had her head down.

"Ok!"  Kagome said cheerfully grasping Sango's hands into hers.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome followed Sango down the eerie halls of the castle.  She was scared and nervous because Inuyasha's brother had requested her presence that evening.  She didn't know what he wanted with her or what he was going to do to her.  Sango silently led her to a large room with elegant bordering, large windows that led to a balcony, a huge crystal chandelier, and an exquisite dining table to fit about 20 guests in it.  At the end of the dining table, all the way at the back of the room was the King no other than Sesshoumaru.  Sango announce her arrival.  Kagome marveled at the room.  She had never seen such a way of designing a room.  It was probably a fashion from over seas.  Sango left the room after she announced Kagome's arrival.  Kagome suddenly felt scared and panicky.  She was hoping Sango would stay with her during the dinner but she guessed not.  Kagome took a deep breath and slowly approached Sesshoumaru.  The walk seemed liked forever.  Kagome finally got to the end of the table where a servant pulled out a chair next to Sesshoumaru for her to sit.  She stood there bewildered.  She didn't know whether to sit or not.  

"Please sit down."  Sesshoumaru said plainly, elegance clearly in his throat. 

Kagome did as told and sat down.  The new kimono she was provided with started to stick to her skin and she couldn't bring her head up to look at Sesshoumaru.  

"What is you're name girl?"  The white haired youkai asked Kagome.

"I am Kagome; soon to be head miko of the Tsushima Village."  She tired to make herself sound powerful.

"Feh, a miko?  Well you will not be a miko for now.  You are a guest in my castle and you may not leave the premises.  What intentions do you have?" 

"What are you talking about?  I have no intentions."  Kagome said primly.

"You were traveling with my hanyou brother.  You probably want the same thing as your mate."  Sesshoumaru said, sort of disgustedly.  

"My mate?  I have no mate!  I said I don't have any intentions."  Kagome said, nose high in the air.

"Fine, as long as you don't have any bad intentions in this castle, I will permit you to live girl just as long as you stay away from the far west wing."  Sesshoumaru said.  His face had no expression on it.  

"Thank you."  Kagome could not believe she said thank you to him for letting her live in his castle.  She was crazy and now she was a prisoner for Inuyasha brother.  He probably was keeping her to blackmail Inuyasha when he came back for her.  Kagome thought about running away but Inuyasha was going to come back for her, she felt it in her blood.  

What was in the west wing?  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

An ear piercing scream jolted Kagome up and out of her bed.  Kagome stumbled a little, holding her head from dizziness.  She remembered where she was.  She was in a room of the Western castle.   That and Inuyasha's cold brother.  

Kagome slightly limped out, following the cries and screams down the hall.  The place was cold and creepy.  The creepiness and the screaming intimidated Kagome.  Kagome followed the wailing of a woman into a room at the end of the hall.  Kagome pushed the door open, to see older woman sobbing and wailing in the corner of the room.  She sat on the floor, clutching her legs close to her.  Kagome carefully approached her.  The woman shook violently and her eyes where wide with fear and anger.  To Kagome, the woman didn't seem like she was even in this world.  Her eyes where seeing something else rather than Kagome.  Kagome stared at this forlorn lady, sobbing and wailing like she lost her soul.  Kagome crouched low, her eyes meeting hers.  Kagome saw never ending pits in her eyes.  Kagome wrapped her arms around the worn figure, rocking her gently like a baby.  The woman stopped crying, gasping for air in Kagome's kimono.  She held onto Kagome tightly, burying her face into Kagome's shoulder.  

"It's ok… It's ok… you're safe here."  Kagome softly said, running her fingers through the lady's silky hair.  The lady suddenly froze.  Kagome panic, thinking that the woman was scared of her.  "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you.  My name is Kagome."  Kagome said warmly.  

The lady released Kagome, pulling away to look at Kagome.  She looked at the warm and bright girl.  "Thank you… Kagome."  She said hoarsely.  

Just then somebody ran into the room, startling Kagome.  It was Sesshoumaru.  He narrowed his eyes at Kagome hugging the woman.  He stared in anger.  He stomped to Kagome and the woman.  He yanked Kagome out of the woman's arms, pulling her out the door.  He pinned Kagome to the hall way wall outside the door by her wrists.

"Didn't I tell you not to come here?!?"  Sesshoumaru hissed at her, his eyes were filled with anger.  He breathed rapidly, trying to control himself from ripping Kagome in pieces. 

"I—I  ..." Kagome studdered.  Her knees where growing numb.  She was so scared, she couldn't stand anymore. Sesshoumaru let her go and she sunk to the ground, trembling.  Tears fell free from her face.  "I didn't know."  

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?  I told you specifically to stay away from here!!!"  Sesshoumaru clenched his fist tightly.  He looked like he was going to kill Kagome.  Kagome inched away from him.  She got up and ran away from the raging beast.  She closed her eyes as she shut the door behind her.  She fell onto the floor, her back on the door as she cried in her palms.  Sesshoumaru had scared her living soul out of her.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Sesshoumaru sat by his mother's bedside trying to keep her calm.  She was throwing fits and demanding for Kagome.  The servant that usually took care of her was nervously picking up all the shattered pieces of china on the floor.  His mother wouldn't eat her porridge so she pushed it aside, causing it to fall onto the floor.  

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that his mother would remember Kagome but couldn't remember him.  

"Jaken!"  Sesshoumaru called for the little toad demon.

The toad hopped or wobbled to the room.  "Yes… Lord Sesshoumaru?"  He was out of breath from trying to run as fast as his short legs could take him.

"Please bring the miko, Kagome here."  Sesshoumaru ordered, the toad wobbled out trying to run as fast as he could.  Moments later the girl and Jaken appeared at the door.

"Lady Kagome has arrived my lord."  Jaken tried to hold his breath.  He wheezed from running.

"Thank you.  You may leave now."  Sesshoumaru ushered Jaken out the door. 

"The Miko, Kagome. Terribly sorry about last night.  It has appeared that my mother is attached to you since last night."  Sesshoumaru paused a little, uncertainly.  "You will be my mother's personal nurse.  You will care for her and feed her.  Can you do that?"

Kagome looked a little confused.  She stared at him in silence.  

"I would be honored."  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

So sorry… terribly short… Ok next is some Sesshoumaru and Kagome fluffiness… So Sorry!!!!  Such a boring chapter… o well.. REVIEW!!!  Maybe 60 reviews???

By the way.. does anyone want me to e-mail them when a new chapter is out???  Please contact me asap either by reviewing or e-mailing me at azncutiex87@hotmail.com.  My aim s/n is crazyaznchicka4!  Thanks! ^_^


	9. Flashbacks

Hi!  I'm back with chapter 9!!!  Whoo hoo!!!  Ok, I seemed to be thrown off track because of the 9/11 thing.  So sad…  so sad what's going on around the middle east, I can't help but feel grief for those caught in the middle.    

DICLAIMER:  I don't own Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha or Kagome… sadly… 

I make this brief so you can get to the reading…  Thank you reviewers!!!  I believe I have 64 reviews.  Just want to say sorry for short chapters… I promise more longer chapters in the future… o^_~o

Chapter 9:

Inuyasha held onto his chest, jumping from tree to tree.  He fled from the battle spot where he and his brother had fought.  His brother was stronger than him.  Inuyasha would have to train more.  When Inuyasha was certain that Sesshoumaru didn't follow him, Inuyasha ceased his running.  He fell to the ground, holding his injuries.  He closed his eyes tightly and held his breath.  The pain was almost unbearable.  A huge shadow hovered over him.  Inuyasha turned on his back to see who had approached him.  He was too occupied to smell the figure out.  He opened his eyes. Black hair and porcelain skin caught his eye.  

"Kagome…"  Inuyasha groaned before he blacked out, the shadow scooped his up on her back and she started to trek away.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kikyou silently watched Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru try to kill each other.  Inuyasha finally got to fulfill his mother's wish and she and Inuyasha could be together again.  She sat perched on a tree, the way she and Inuyasha use to do back when they were young.  

~* Flashback*~

An eight year old Kikyou laughed and climbed the tree after ten year old Inuyasha.  

"I'm king of the world!"  Inuyasha roared, striking a pose on the top branch.  Kikyou giggled.

"Then I'm Queen of the universe!"  Kikyou exclaimed jumping onto the branch.  Inuyasha lost his balance.

"Whoa…"  Inuyasha wobbled back and forth.  "AHH!!!"  Inuyasha fell onto the ground.      

"Kikyou!"  Inuyasha stood up, glaring at Kikyou who was still on the branch.  

"I'm sorry Inuyasha… I didn't mean to… But now I'm you're supreme ruler!!!"  Kikyou exclaimed.  Inuyasha pouted.

"Yeah right!  I'm going to get you!"  He laughed and started to climb after Kikyou.  

"AHH!!!   Help!"  Kikyou screamed trying to climb up another branch.

"What?  You want you're mommy?"  Inuyasha taunted before he realized he made a mistake.  Kikyou stopped climbing and she looked at Inuyasha hard.  "Oh, I'm sorry Kikyou, I forgot you don't have a mommy."   

"It's ok… Let's go back down."  Kikyou said softly as she started to climb down, Inuyasha doing the same.  

They sat down next to each other at the base of the tree.  They were silent for a while.

"Inuyasha?"  Kikyou said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Will you always be there for me?"  Kikyou looked at Inuyasha for an answer.

"Yeah Kikyou."  Inuyasha replied.  

"Friends forever?"  Kikyou said, smiling at Inuyasha.  

"Yeah, friends forever."  Inuyasha said, smiling softly at his best friend.  

"You want to be blood brother and sister?"  Kikyou asked.  She raised her eyebrows at Inuyasha.  

"Are you sure?"  Inuyasha asked, pulling out a pocket knife.

"Yeah!  We've been friends since we were little!"  Kikyou reminded Inuyasha.  

"Ok…"  Inuyasha slit his palm.  "Give me your hand."  Kikyou held out her hand.  Inuyasha took it and slit it.  Kikyou winced a little.  Then they both pressed their hands together, blood dripping from their palms.  

"Friends forever."  Kikyou exclaimed.

"Friends forever."  Inuyasha repeated.

~*end of flashback*~

Kikyou smiled softly, fingering her scar on her left palm.  She continued to watch Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  Kikyou noticed a girl traveling with Inuyasha but Kikyou was to far away to make out her features.  Kikyou narrowed her eyes.  Inuyasha had moved on without her.  He promised he would always be there for her.  He promised.  

A single tear slid off her face.  She wiped it angrily away when she saw Sesshoumaru's sword slash into Inuyasha's chest.  Inuyasha was losing.  He couldn't lose.  He trained so hard for this day.  He passed up days to play with her to train for this god damn day and he losing.  Kikyou gripped the branch near her.   She watched, her body growing tense.  She broke the branch off, snapping it in two.  She used every part of her body to stop her from running in to try to save Inuyasha.  Then she saw Inuyasha flee from the area.  He stumbled out, obviously in pain.  Sesshoumaru had been left, in his garden wobbling toward a bench.  He had been hurt too.

Inuyasha passed Kikyou's tree.  He wasn't aware of Kikyou's presence.  Foolish…  he should be aware of everything especially when he hurt.  Kikyou jumped off, running after him.  

Kikyou had been running after him for a while until he finally fell to the ground.  She approached him carefully.  His eyes where closed and he had turned on his back because he had finally sensed her.   He opened one eye and whispered someone's name before he blacked out.  

Kikyou bended over to pick him up.  He was heavy but somehow Kikyou manage to get him on her back.  She slowly headed home with a hanyou on her back. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kikyou rubbed a damp cloth against Inuyasha's skin.  She wiped all the blood and dirt away.  When she was done, she put Inuyasha's clothes back on.  His wounds had recovered on the way home that took all night.  He was still unconscious though.  The fight was very long and exhausting for him plus he had lost a good amount of blood.  

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep.  Kikyou jumped back a little.  She was scared at the thought of how he would react when he saw her.   Kikyou was in deep thought so she didn't realized that Inuyasha had woken up and was glaring at her.  

"What am I doing here?"  Inuyasha demanded.  He jumped out of Kikyou's bed.  

"You were hurt.  I took you here."  Kikyou replied.  She tried to keep calm but Inuyasha already smelled her nervousness and fear. 

Inuyasha looked around at his childhood getaway.  Kikyou's cabin was where Inuyasha and Kikyou played and had fun.  Inuyasha often visited Kikyou because she was lonely and he wanted to take breaks from his intense training.  This hut brought back painful memories.  Inuyasha grumbled and walked out.  

"Don't follow me Kikyou, if you know what is good for you."  Inuyasha said over his shouldered as he slammed the door behind him.

Inuyasha walked away from the hut, toward his home.  His home wasn't far away.  As he walked a familiar path, he had a familiar memory.

~*Flashback*~

"Kikyou come out!  I want to talk to you!"  Inuyasha yelled from outside the hut.  No sound came out of the hut.

"Kikyou!  What did I do wrong?"  Inuyasha yelled again, growing nervous from the silence. 

"You didn't do anything wrong."  Kikyou yelled back from inside the hut.  

"Then why won't you come out?"  Inuyasha asked nervously.  Now he was pacing back and forth.  

"Just go away!  And don't come back!"  Kikyou yelled back.  Her voice was shaky.  Inuyasha could smell salty tears around the hut.

"But Kikyou… I love you!"  Inuyasha confessed.  

"NO!  Don't say that!"  Kikyou sobbed from inside.   "Just… Just leave!"  Kikyou shakily shouted.

"Fine but I'll be back tomorrow."  Inuyasha said reluctantly walking away.  

The next day Inuyasha came back with something in his hand.  He had a present in his hand.  It was the broken jade bracelet Kikyou had broken when she was young.  It was her family emblem.  Kikyou had cried and just threw it away.  She claimed it didn't matter now that it was broken.  Inuyasha had saved it and kept it in his room.  Yesterday, Inuyasha had went to the village and asked a jeweler to fix it. 

Inuyasha approached the hut.  He knocked on the door.  "Kikyou!  Kikyou come out!  I have something for you!"  Inuyasha shouted but there was no answer.  "Kikyou?"  Inuyasha knocked on the door again.  The door opened simultaneously.  "Kikyou?"  Inuyasha said again peering inside the hut.  It was empty.  The furniture was still there but all of Kikyou's belongings were gone.  There was a note on the table.  It read:

Dear Inuyasha,

            I'm so sorry that things have to be this way. I didn't mean to and I'm sorry.  I will be traveling to train myself mentally and physically.  Recently, the village prophet had told me that I was destined to become a miko.  I've decided to fulfill my destiny.  Don't bother to find me, by the time you read this note, I would be long gone.  It's best that we're apart.  We were never meant to be and we will never because you're a youkai prince and I'm just a poor human.  You and I will never be.  We never existed.  

                                                Kikyou

Inuyasha dropped the note, his jaw open in disbelief.  How could Kikyou say they never existed?  After what they both been through.  She promised to be his forever and she broke it.  Inuyasha gripped the jade bracelet hard.  Kikyou had left him alone.  Alone with no one else.  His mom didn't count.  

~*End of flashback*~

Inuyasha growled at the thought of his mother.  He would have to face his mother.  How could he tell her he couldn't defeat his half brother and that he had to train more?

Inuyasaha remembered he still had the bracelet in his inside pocket.  He took it out.  Turning it in his hand, Inuyasha decided to give it back to his owner.  He had been keeping it for so long.  He ran back to the hut.  Approaching the door, Inuyasha set the bracelet on the ground.  He knocked on the door twice and leapt away into the forest.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kikyou opened the door, hoping it would be Inuyasha but no one was there.  Kikyou stepped out, looking around.  She stepped on something hard.  She looked down.  She gasped.  It was her family's jade bracelet.  She had broken it along time ago and she threw it away because when the bracelet is broken, it means you have betrayed your family.  It made her upset because she didn't have a family to betray.  Kikyou picked up the bracelet.  She slipped it on her wrist.  It fit perfectly now.  It was too big for her when she was young.  That's how it slipped off and broke. 

Kikyou bursted in tears on her porch.  She sobbed.  Inuyasha must have fixed it for her and brought it back.  After all these years, he still had it.

~* Flashback*~

"Girl, I suggest you stay away from my son."  Jun hissed as she cornered  a 14 year old Kikyou in her hut.

"But… Lady Jun… I love your son."  Kikyou whimpered weakly.  She felt ashamed to be so weak.

"That is the reason why Inuyasha is so weak!  If you weren't in his life, he would be more focused.  If you weren't here, he would have already been ready to kill his brother!"  Jun raged at the poor girl.

"What do you want me to do about it?"  Kikyou shouted back at her, trembling from anger.  Why was it her fault?

"I want you to go away and don't come back for a long while."  Jun said as evil flickered in her eyes. 

"I- I can't do that!"  Kikyou stammered, holding her ground.  She wasn't about to leave without a good reason.  

"Can't you see???  He needs to train without you!  You're a distraction!  Get out of his life before you regret it!"  Jun said annoyingly.  She pulled out a knife.  "How would you like it if your pretty face was permanently scarred?  That way Inuyasha would never love an ugly ogre.  Either leave and still have your face intact or stay and become a horrifying sight!"  Jun cackled evilly as she slowly approached Kikyou with the knife.  The gleam of the knife reflected in Jun's eyes.

"Wait…"  Kikyou stopped Jun.  "I'll – I'll leave."  Kikyou figured it would be better for her if she left then stay and be ashamed.  Tears began to form in Kikyou's eyes.  

"That's good."  Jun smirked.  She left the hut, laughing softly in triumph.  

~-end of flashback-~

Kikyou manage to get back inside.  It had almost ten years since that threat.  She breathed deeply.  Kikyou was just passing by when she came across Inuyasha yelling in a garden.  Then all that happened and now she was back in her hut.  Kikyou wondered if Jun would be true to her word.  It didn't matter.  Inuyasha hated her for leaving him and now he had a new woman.  The girl who was with him but she had been knocked out during the fight.  Kikyou narrowed her eyes and gripped something nearby.  Inuyasha was supposed to be only hers.  

Something caught her ear.  Kikyou jerked up, listening.  A figure swiftly ran by outside.  Then it ran into the hut.  

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the newcomer.  "What do you want Jin?"  

"Feh… Kikyou you're not happy to see me."  The male laughed at Kikyou.

"No… I'm always happy to see my friend but I know you have a message from his greatness. That's why I'm not acting happily."

"Kikyou, right.  His greatness just wants to know where you are.  He worries about you.  You are his favorite pupil."  Jin said.  He took a seat on her bed.  

"Whatever.  How can I be his favorite?  You and I are his top students.  You are probably his favorite since you're stronger than me."  Kikyou laughed as she brought out tea for her old companion since she left Inuyasha.  

"You are!  You always been smarter and quicker than me when we trained!"  Jin exclaimed.  "Remember how we met?  I was there longer than you.  His greatness just saved you from a pack of youkai wolves and brought you to learn from him."

Kikyou jumped in.  "And we had to do all those training lessons.  Me and you were the few that were left alive."  Kikyou said sadly as she remember dodging arrows and the other kids her age being struck down before her.  

Then Jin jumped in again.  "Yeah, and we been training together forever!"  He gladly accepted Kikyou's tea.

"Yeah…"  Kikyou remembered all the abuse his greatness had put on her and Jin but she was grateful because he had saved her and she owed him her life.  That's why she was a loyal member of the Dragon Clan.  She served Naraku, his greatness.                        

_______

Whoa.. to many flashbacks today… if that keeps going we might get stuck in the past!  Ha… So.. like this chapter?  Kikyou and Inuyasha had a past..OoO… Omg.. Kikyou serves Naraku… ahh!!!  Now don't hate her yet.. you don't know everything.. she didn't even know Naraku's evil…  She just serves him because she was saved by him.  I swear!  Kikyou is good!!!  She will not be evil in this story.. just cold and abused!  Umm.. review!!!!!  REVIEW!!!  Umm.. like whatever number of reviews!  Ok.. like 75 or 80…

     
  



	10. i'm so sorry! TT

I'm so sorry! I can't update... I snuck on my computer to tell you guys I'm grounded sorry... No new chapters for a long while.. O say like a month.... or two...

Just peachy ;o; woe is me!!!! 


	11. Long lost siblings

Yay!  I'm not grounded anymore! I brought my grade up!  Hehe… yay!!!  So anyways… oh thank you everybody for the reviews! YAY I'm off the hook early!!!   

Disclaimer: I don't claim Inuyasha: a Feudal Fairy Tale.

Chapter 10:  

WHAP!

"Feh… You bastard!  You couldn't defeat him!  You've trained all your life and you COULDN'T KILL HIM?!?  How do can you defeat the son of a bitch who killed your father when you cannot kill your own brother?"  Jun spat at Inuyasha whose face was thrust to the side with a red mark on his cheek.  Inuyasha stayed silent.  This outraged Jun.  "ANSWER ME!"  Jun demanded.  Her face was boiling red and her fists were clenched to her sides.  

"I'm sorry mother."  Inuyasha replied, keeping his shamed face looking at the ground.

"You're sorry?  You are sorry? HA!"  Jun laughed at the foreign words.  "SORRY ISN'T GOING TO COVER IT!"  Jun shrieked.  Her shoulders shook from breathing hard.  "YOU," She pointed a crooked finger at Inuyasha, "are going get out of my sight right now!  Report for training tomorrow at sunrise!"  She sneered at him.  She now pointed her finger toward the forest, indicating that he leave at once.  Inuyasha stood up, bowed at her, and ran off.

Inuyasha ran into the trees, rushing past debris and dirt.  He stopped at one particular tree.  It was his tree that he sat in when he got frustrated, mad, or stressed.  Its old, worn self provided warmth and safety for Inuyasha's soul.  Nothing was like this tree.  It was so huge that at least six humans can form a link around the base of the trunk.  Inuyasha jumped up with inhuman abilities to the top of the lowest branch.  He adjusted himself on the branch, stretching his legs out lazily like he use to when he was a kid.  

Life was so hard.  Two heavy burdens rested on his shoulders.  It seemed there was only one purpose in his life: to kill those who his mother had grudges against.  Those where Sesshoumaru and his father's killer.  He didn't even know the name of his father's murderer so how was he going to know him?  The concept seemed impossible to Inuyasha.  Inuyasha growled heavily.  That bastard, it was all his fault that his father died (whoever the killer was…).  Inuyasha couldn't wait for the day he killed both of them and took over his father's land.  He would be crowned and his mother and he would live the life they both deserved.  

*Thump*

Inuyasha slightly fell back.  A rock had hit him in the shoulder.  He looked down and there was Kikyou holding another rock in her hand.  When did she get there?  

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"  Kikyou asked.  She tossed the rock up and caught it again.

"None of your business."  Inuyasha said coldly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  His nose was high in the air as he turned away from Kikyou.

"Don't be such an ice demon…"  Kikyou teased, throwing another rock at Inuyasha's head.  Inuyasha turned quickly and caught the rock in mid air.  He crushed it in his palms, letting all the dust fall from his hand. 

"I'm not being an ice demon.  Leave me like you did ten years ago."  Inuyasha snarled.  He glared at her making her wince a little.  She seemed hurt by his words.

"I-I… didn't…"  Kikyou stammered.

"You didn't mean to… Is that it?  Is that what you wanted to tell me?  That YOU didn't MEAN to???"  Inuyasha yelled.  He narrowed his eyes that were glowing from anger.

"No… you don't understand!"  Kikyou cried, stepping toward Inuyasha.   

"I understand.  I UNDERSTAND a lot!"  Inuyasha exploded at her.  He remained in the same spot on the tree.

"No… it's not what you think!"  Tears began free falling from Kikyou's cheeks.  

"I don't want to hear it."  Inuyasha growled in a low voice.  He jumped off the branch.  He landed in front of Kikyou.  He turned around and walked away.  "Besides, I'm in love with Kagome now."  He said over his shoulder.  "So stop following me." 

Kikyou fell hard against the tree trunk.  Her body tensed up from stress and anger.  This Kagome… Inuyasha loved her.   Just as she expected…  The name sounded familiar but why does that matter?  Kagome would have to die by her hands.  She would somehow kill Kagome.  If she couldn't have Inuyasha, then no one could.  

At that moment, many memories flashed before Kikyou's eyes.  Her whole life was abusive and cold.  She was all alone now.  The only thing she had was the Dragon Clan.  All her family had died.  Kikyou shuddered as she remembered that day.  One horrible day that changed her life completely.

Kikyou, her twin sister, and her father were out hunting one day.  Her mother had died of a mysterious illness days after Kikyou and her sister was born.  They were having so much fun.  She ran along the riverside with her sister.  For some reason, her sister's name was hazy to her now.  As Kikyou and her sister had fun and their father was watching them, a youkai sprung from the bushes.  It tackled their father to the ground, slashing at his body.  Kikyou and her sister stood frozen.  Her sister started running, dragging Kikyou with her.  The youkai noticed and started chasing them.  Then another appeared out of no where.  They got split up.  The youkais, obviously playing with them because they weren't running at full speed, each chased one.  The last thing she saw was one of the two youkais tackling her sister to the ground.  She kept running though.  Soon the youkai got tired of playing around and with inhuman speed, it lunged toward his prey.  She remembered closing her eyes in anticipation but the demon never slashed into her.  When she opened her eyes, she saw a little white haired youkai standing over her, his hands stained with youkai blood.  A little Inuyasha had saved her from the demon.  Her sister was not.  

Kikyou closed her eyes, and viciously shook her head as if it would get rid of her bad memories.  It didn't though.  The thoughts danced in her head, taunting since the day it happened.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome cheerfully strolled into the Queen's room.  Kagome had a tray of tea in her hands because it was tea time for the Queen.  

"Good morning, your majesty."  Kagome said with a smile.  She set the tray on the nightstand beside the bed where Queen Suanna rested.  

Queen Suanna didn't answer.  She just smiled; a dazed smiled that told Kagome she was somewhere else rather than here with Kagome.  Kagome poured the tea into the delicate china cup.  The warm aroma filled Kagome nose as she poured two cups, one for her and one for her majesty.  Kagome handed the Queen her cup.  The two sat quietly sipping their tea.  The Queen was still looking somewhere else.  Finally the Queen spoke up.

"My little Sesshy…"  The queen smiled and giggled a little.  "He's such an innocent boy."  Kagome watched the Queen.  She still looked out of it.  "Kagome," The queen turned to look at the girl who jumped a foot out of her chair in surprise, "my Sesshy, let me tell you!  He is such a mischievous boy."  Kagome nodded.  The queen's smile widen.  "Oh!"  The queen jumped.  She took Kagome's hand with an alarming look on her face.  "Sesshoumaru is supposed to be taking his nap at this time!  Kagome can you make sure Sesshoumaru is taking his nap?"  The queen looked at Kagome in concern.  Kagome slightly nodded, not knowing if she should tell her that Sesshoumaru was older now and not four years old like she thought he was.  

"Don't worry your majesty, I think Prince Sesshoumaru's nanny put him to sleep already."  Kagome said soothingly, calming the alarmed Queen.  

"Ok, if you say so dear."  The Queen said, resting back into her pillows.  Kagome silently prayed for the Queen to come back to them.  She was really out in her own world, still living in the past. 

After a while, the Queen returned into a daze.  Kagome started to clean up the tea when there was a knock on the door.  Kagome set the tray down and rushed to open the door.  It was Lord Sesshoumaru.  His wintry glaze pierced through Kagome.  Kagome silently let him through.  She shuddered as he went by as if he brought a cold drift into the room when he walked in.

"How is she doing?"  He asked.  His back was turned away from her so she couldn't see his face.

"She is doing well.  She was begun to talk to me now."  Kagome replied, fully aware of everything now.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything.  Instead he walked toward his mother and sat down on the chair beside the bed.  The queen didn't even notice him.  She continued to look off into the distance.  Kagome silently went to stand behind Sesshoumaru.  He just watched his mother.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Sesshoumaru patrolled his land once again.  It was the first patrol of the day and yet he already felt bored.  He silently stalked around the area; a bored and cold expression was painted on his face.  He wondered how his mother was doing.  She had been looking better since Kagome took over.  The girl might be good for this.  Sesshoumaru, thankful that his dimwitted brother left his wretch with him, headed back to the castle.  

Sesshoumaru watched his mother.  The girl was standing behind him.   The girl's remark bore a hole into Sesshoumaru's already torn heart.  "She is doing well.  She has begun to talk to me."  Is what he recalled the girl saying.  How come for all these years, his mother didn't even know he was in the room and then this girl come for one day and she has begun to talk to her.  Sesshoumaru glazed at his mother who still wasn't aware of his presence.  His own mother couldn't recognize him.  How could he recognize himself?

~*-~*-~*-~*-

The next day….

Kagome walked down the hall with a tray of tea in her hands.  As usual Kagome brought the tea at the same time.  Queen Suanna has gotten a little better.  She's responsive at times but she still is spaced out at times.  She wondered of all the people, Queen Suanna the Queen of the Western Lands, ended up like this.  Kagome had to admit that Queen Suanna, who once was known for her prestige and elegance, was now a pathetic and lifeless form.  Not knowing where she was going, Kagome plowed into somebody.  She dropped the tray, the china shattered into a million pieces.

"Watch where you are going girl."  An all too familiar voiced snarled at Kagome.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry."  Kagome bowed and started to pick up the broken pieces.  She was shaking so bad that she cut herself from the sharp edges.  She ignored it, trying not to look weak.  

"You're bleeding girl.  Leave the pieces alone.  Have one of the servants pick it up.  You better fix you're cut."  Sesshoumaru replied dully.  He continued to stand in front of Kagome.  

"Oh, ok."  Kagome got up.  Her hand had a deep gash in it.  The pieces had cut her deeply.  Sesshoumaru took one look at it.  He growled, grabbed her hand, and dragged her to the kitchen where cloths and bandages were.  

"Ow, I can do this myself!"  Kagome whined.  She squirmed out of Sesshoumaru's grip.  

"I don't care.  The blood stench is provoking me!   Clean it up before I react!"  Sesshoumaru snarled as he got a clean, damp cloth.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Sesshoumaru tied the gauge on the girl's finger.  He remained silent, wondering why he was doing this for her.  She was the one who cut her own finger.  All though she did cut it pretty deep.  

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"  The girl said in a sweet voice.

"Yes?"  Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the cut, acting like he was concentrating on her fingers.  

"Why is her majesty like that?  What happened to her?"  She asked with curiosity behind her voice.

"None your business."   Sesshoumaru growled lowly.  He wasn't about to have a confession period with this girl.

"I think I should know since I take care of her majesty."  She said in a low voice, bowing her head down.  Locks of her jet black hair fell forward.

"Why do you think that?"  Sesshoumaru asked coldly.  He brought his nose high in the air.

"Because for future references."  

"Feh… Just take care of her.  That's you're job."  Sesshoumaru turned his back and began to walk away.

"I can't help if I don't know anything!"  The girl cried at his back.  Sesshoumaru just kept walking away, refusing to remember anything but it was impossible.  All his memories flooded back into his mind.                                        

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome brushed the long silvery strands of hair.  It was mixed with black, grey and white hair.  The Queen sat comfortably, sipping tea, and telling Kagome more stories about Sesshoumaru as Kagome braided the Queen's hair.  

"One time, Sesshoumaru was playing by the pond…"  The Queen started.

Instantly Kagome thought about the time she, her twin sister, and her father were playing by the river and then the youkai jumped out of the bush, slashed her father in front of her and her sister.  A single tear fell from Kagome's face into the Queen's tea. 

"Oh I'm sorry.  Let me get you a new cup."  Kagome quickly took the cup and dumped it out the window.  While she dumped the contents out the window, she noticed something out by the gate.  She did a double look but nothing was there.  She shrugged it off and went to pour another cup for the Queen.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kikyou gripped the gate post as she watched the castle for any sign of the mystery maiden of Inuyasha's.  She waited patiently.  She knew that youkai Lord, Sesshoumaru was out on his patrols at this time.  She spotted a girl pour something out the window.  Black hair!  It must have been her.  That was her!  Now Kikyou was positive that that whore was in the castle.  She could strike tonight when that youkai dog went out for another patrol at night…

___________________

YAY!  Finished chapter 10!  Yay!!!  WHOO HOO!  SO like it so far?  Tell me!  Review ok!  Review lots!!! Thanks!  I'm sooo glad!!!  I'm NOT GROUNDED NO MORE!!! Yay!!!  Um…. Please read my latest fic, Flaseness!  I need feedback on that one.


	12. warm but lost feeling

ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!  *dead Just peachy* I was strangled to death by Dark Star T_T It's ok Dark Star... I accept your apology ^^…   Did I really leave you guys with a cliffhanger?  I don't think so…  I don't know… Don't look at me like that!!! *flinches*

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha…   

Chapter 11:

Kikyou swiftly ran past the garden.  She crouched low against the castle walls.  With demon like abilities she pushed off from the ground, using the wall as a mount she reached the window she saw the wretch pour the tea out of.  

Kikyou was glad she had studied this strange type of fighting style.  It taught her how to move faster and to kick off from vertical walls.  She soundlessly jumped into the room.  It was a huge suite.  Probably not where this girl would be.  She saw a single figure on the bed.  The moon light reflected upon the figure's flowing hair.  It was white.  Definitely not a young woman.  Kikyou slipped out of the room.  How was she going to find this girl's room?  Kikyou would probably have to check out each room, even if it took more than one night.  Kikyou checked the next room to her left.  Fortunately, there was someone sleeping in it.  Kikyou approached the sleeping figure carefully.  She reached for her dagger that was hanging on her side. Each step she took made Kikyou want to kill this wretch even more.  She ravenously gripped the dagger's handle, flexing her fingers around the smooth leather binding.  The girl's profile was low since it was dark.  Judging from the little light, this girl was beautiful in a dark way.  With no hesitation, she lunged at the figure.  Right before the dagger pierced into her delicate skin, the girl had shifted positions.  Startled, Kikyou stepped back.  Something caught Kikyou's eye.  The girl was wearing a bracelet that shone in the moonlight.  An engraved letter shone in the dull light, the letter was H… just like hers…

Now Kikyou remembered.  "Kagome…"  Kikyou hoarsely whispered, trembling.  Kikyou dropped the dagger to the ground.  Kagome was her sister.  

How was this possible?  Kagome had died along time ago, along with their step father.  Kikyou slowly brought up her wrist.  Her bracelet embraced her wrist just like Kagome's.  There were just alike.  Kikyou remembered her mother giving her and Kikyou these bracelets just before she died.  She told them that it would help find their real father if they ever wanted to.  They never did.  They were happy with their step father who was kind and gentle.  Why would they want to find their real father who left their mother when they have their step father who was actually there for them?  Well, he wasn't here anymore.  

"What?  Who are you!!!?"  The scared girl shocked Kikyou out of her thoughts.  Kagome clutched her blanket close to her, her soft blue eyes huge.

"It's me, Kikyou."  Kikyou softly said, approaching her slowly.

"Kikyou…"  Kagome said, trailing her name at the end of her tongue.  She had a confused look on her face. 

Kikyou simply lifted her wrist, so Kagome could see her matching bracelet.  Kagome softly gasped in surprise, excitement, and fear.

"Kikyou!"  Kagome bursted in tears as she lunged out of her bed toward her twin sister. 

Kikyou too, cried into her sister's hair.  She had finally found someone.  She wasn't alone anymore.  

"I thought you died!"  Kikyou wailed into Kagome's shoulder.  The gripped each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I thought you did too!!!"  Kagome sniffed.  They pulled apart to get a look at each other.  They looked alike.  "Oh my… I never thought I would ever get to see you again.  How did you find me?"  

"I-I..."  Kikyou stuttered again.  It was what she did when she didn't know what to say. "Never mind how I found you.  As long as we're together." 

Kagome nodded.  They both burst in a new set of fresh tears.  Their heads were clump together.  "I've been so alone since we were apart."  Kagome whispered.

"Me too…"  Kikyou trembled from recalling certain details in loneliness of her life.  "Me too…"  She repeated, whispering so softly that it barely came out.

"What happened…?"  Kagome paused.  "after we were separated. I want to know everything."  Kagome looked at Kikyou with cheeriness and warmth.

"You first."  Kikyou insisted.

"Oh all right… Well when the youkai lunged on me, I held my hand up in defense.  Some strange light emitted from my bracelet and it repelled the youkai.  I got away…  I was taken in by a miko named Kaede from a nearby village.  She taught me to become a miko."  Kagome said.  "Come to think of it…  I think this bracelet has a strange power.  Like it knows when I'm in trouble but sometimes it doesn't react.  One time I was shot in the shoulder by an arrow but I survived.  The funny thing is the bracelet didn't react.  I suspect it only reacts when it knows I won't survive."

"Wow."  Kikyou breathed.  She fingered her bracelet.  She never knew about this power.  Of course she wouldn't know.  She had broken it and threw it away.  It was a good thing Inuyasha had kept it for her.  "I never knew that."  

"Really?"  Kagome said, surprised.  

"Yeah… I broke it along time ago."  

"What?  Kikyou don't you remember?  If you break it you have to throw it away!  You will have bad bestowed on you!"  

"I can't!"  Kikyou cried.  She wasn't about to let go of this.  Not after Inuyasha had kept it for her and repaired it for her.  

"You have to!"  Kagome cried.   She gripped her sister's hand tightly.  She didn't want anything happening to Kikyou.

"I can't… I fixed it already."  Kikyou said.  "Besides, I think the bad already happened to me…"  She said softly.  

"Oh, what happened?"  Kagome asked gently.

"Well, Inuyasha…"  Kikyou started.

"Inuyasha?"  Kagome said.  "You mean Inuyasha the hanyou?"  

A horrible realization struck Kikyou.  She chose her words carefully.  "Yes, Inuyasha.  He saved me from the youkai."  

Kagome held back for a while.  She couldn't say anything.  Kikyou was the one Inuyasha was talking about. What had happened between Kikyou and Inuyasha.  Kagome looked at her sister, her skin was pale from the moonlight.  After all Kagome was quiet sure Inuyasha loved Kikyou.  She was silly to have thought he loved her now that she thought about it.  After Kagome heard him scream Kikyou's name at night, Kagome was sure he still had feelings for Kikyou but he never talked about Kikyou to her.  Kagome was just assuming.    

"Oh my, does anyone know you're here?"  Kagome asked frantically.

"No…Oh crap!  That youkai dog will be back soon.  Come Kagome, let's go!"  Kikyou tugged at Kagome's hand but she fell back.  Kagome didn't move.  "What?  Kagome let's go before that lord comes back!"  She tugged Kagome's hand again.  Kagome didn't budge. Kikyou, who was beginning to feel complete with Kagome, began to feel alone and sad again.

"I can't.  I'm sorry."  Kagome said sadly.  She hung her head low, avoiding eye contact with her only family member. 

"Why?  What?  Is that youkai lord black mailing you with something to keep you here?"  Kikyou asked furiously.    

"No, she's here because she is mines."  A deep, cold voice came from behind Kikyou and Kagome.  They both jumped around, startled by the sudden coldness of Sesshoumaru. 

"You bastard!"  Kikyou snarled at him, still clutching Kagome's wrists.

"Don't call me a bastard.  I am not a bastard."  Sesshoumaru said coldly but there was a hint of hurt in his voice.  

'He's offended…"  Kagome thought sadly.    
  


"Fine.  Give me back Kagome now!"  Kikyou yelled. 

"You're grabbing her wrists… so you technically have her."  Sesshoumaru pointed out.  

"Shut up!  I mean her freedom.  Why do you want her? Are you two mates?"  Kikyou asked.  She prayed for them to say no.  She wasn't about to lose her sister to a ruthful youkai.  

"I would never mate a human!"  Sesshoumaru growled.  "But she is mines, so she cannot leave but you can."  

"I'm not leaving unless it's with my sister!"  Kikyou spat.  She glared at Sesshoumaru who seemed calm and cool.

"I'm not going to repeat myself.  Get out before I kill you."  Sesshoumaru slightly clenched his fists.  

Kagome became scared.  "Kikyou just leave me… I'll be fine."  Kagome whispered, shaking slightly. 

"No, I can't!"  Kikyou whispered back.  

"I have to stay here.  It's my job."  Kagome fought back tears. 

"You know I can hear you."  Sesshoumaru interrupted. 

"Fine."  Kikyou reluctantly said.  She let go of Kagome, leaving a red mark where she had held her.  Kikyou turned toward the window and jumped out of sight.  

"You are to never leave this place and you will never have any surprise visitors!"  Sesshoumaru warned Kagome.  Kagome nodded silently.  Her eyes were on her feet.  She seemed vulnerable at that moment.  Sesshoumaru felt like walking up to her and embracing her but he restrained himself.  He wasn't about to show any affection for a mere female human.  He wasn't about to lose this female human either.  His mother was close to healing because of her.  

____________________________________

AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I FINALLY FINSHED MY CHAPTER!!!  Ok review… Omg right now I have exactly 100 reviews!!!  YES!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!  I LOVE YOU ALL!! Please review this chapter.. and I changed my aim s/n.. it's JustPeachy10487        


	13. Mesmerized

Hey this Just Peachy and Welcome to CHAPTER 12!!! YAY! So... here's chapter 12... uh yeah...

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Inuyasha? If I did then I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it.

Chapter 12:

"You are to never leave this place and you will never have any surprise visitors!" Sesshoumaru warned Kagome. Kagome nodded silently. Her eyes were on her feet. She seemed vulnerable at that moment. Sesshoumaru felt like walking up to her and embracing her but he restrained himself. He wasn't about to show any affection for a mere female human. He wasn't about to lose this female human either. His mother was close to healing because of her. 

A tear fell from Kagome's face as she stood in front of him. She was a prisoner of Sesshoumaru... Just a mere human. She didn't mean anything to him. She would never see her sister or walk out of the castle domains. 

"Don't cry." Sesshoumaru replied flatly.

"I-I" Kagome burst into tears. She sunk to the floor, she was a heap of tears and little soft gasps. She felt two strong arms wrap around her. She froze as Sesshoumaru gently placed her on the bed.

"Get some rest." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear before he pulled away and left the room. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him. He couldn't believe how close he was to her. He could almost taste her sweet flesh. His chest throbbed from what had just happened but he controlled himself to a cool and unemotional presence. His ears perked. He had heard something.

"Come out before I kill you." He said calmly. The demon presence wasn't threatening.

A shadow emerged from the dark corner of the hall. "Master..." It hissed.

"Ah... the snake demon. You have information for me, I presume?" 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

'Of course I have a information for you.' The snake thought to himself. He remembered everything master Naraku told him the night he had reported to him.

__

"Yes, Master Naraku. The lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru, had sent me." The masked spy kept his head low. "He wanted me to find out what happened to his mother 15 years ago and who killed his father."

"Heh… that fool. Well just tell him that the lord of the Northern lands raped his mother and killed his father." Naraku cackled evilly, his eyes beamed with excitement. He was going to take over the Northern Lands once Sesshoumaru kills the Northern land's lord. He knew for a fact that King Hirgurashi did not have any children since his wife couldn't bear children after her first son who had died of polio. This was going well… With his dark clan, he would rule all of Japan! 

'This fool won't know what hit him...' The snake thought. 

"Master... I have found who has killed your father. He is the same man who rapped your mother in the battle years ago." 

"Who is it then?" Sesshoumaru wanted to strangle the snake but he kept his hands away, afraid he will never get the information out of him. 

"He is the Northern Lord, Lord Hirgurashi. He is a ruthless human who managed to control pathetic youkais with the help of his miko wife. When his wife ran away after she found out what he was doing, he managed to still have control over youkais with persuading and deceiving." 

"Interesting..." Sesshoumaru said but this was all but interesting to Sesshoumaru, this was a step toward revenge. "But you didn't have to tell me about his wife. I have no use for that." 

'Feh.. He's buying it with the look on his face.. I can't wait to tell Master Naraku. Fool... Master Naraku is the one who killed your father!' The snake smirked to himself. 

(A/n: Die snake! DIE!! I'll have Sesshoumaru cut his pathetic head off!!! How dare he deceive Sesshoumaru?!?)

"Thank you for the report, snake." Sesshoumaru said, thinking about ways to kill Hirgurashi. 

"It was a pleasure..." The snake bowed and slithered away into the shadows again.

~*-~*-~*-~*-~

"You will not rest until you master that technique!" Jun reminded her son in the dark. She was been drilling him since dawn and now it was almost midnight. No matter how much she wanted to tell him to stop and rest, she pressed on. She wasn't going to let his tiredness get in the way of her revenge. 

Sweat feel from his drenched face even though Jun was wearing an extra top for warmth. A determined look was on his face that gave Jun her satisfaction. He continued to destroy and thrash anything in his way with his sword. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped. Jun jerked around looking for whatever he stopped for. A high-pitched cackle came from above.

"HAHA! So if it isn't the human wretch and her pitiful hanyou son." A woman said from the trees above.

"Yura..." Jun muttered. "What do you want?" She said in disgust.

"Oh nothing... Maybe your son's head..." The woman moved forward into the moonlight. She was suspended high in the air by strings. 

"Feh... you bitch. You won't be able to even pluck a hair off my son." Jun spat at Yura.

Suddenly, fine hairs shot out at Jun, grabbing her by the wrists and ankles, suspending her in midair.

"You tramp. You better watch what you're saying. Stopping bragging about your son. He's only half." Yura snapped at Jun who wasn't showing any fear or pain from the hairs that tightened around her wrists and ankles. Inuyasha, confused, watched and listened carefully.

"You're just jealous. I've got a pup from Inutasio and you didn't. Inuyasha get me down." Inuyasha did as told. He used his claws to slash his mother out of the hair's grasps. Inuyasha set his mother on the solid ground. 

"Why would I be jealous of a human? I was his favorite concubine. You were just a one-night stand." Yura laughed nervously like she was trying to convince herself that that was true. 

"Then why was he going to make me Queen of the Westerns? Hmm?? I would like to hear you pry yourself out of this fact." Jun smirked at Yura whose face had fallen into a frown.

"Bitch!!!" Yura lunged at Jun but Inuyasha's claw dug into her chest. 

"Never touch my mother again." Inuyasha snarled as he jerked his hand out. Jun smirked behind Inuyasha.

"You hanyou! I'll teach you!" Yura jumped at Inuyasha again but Inuyasha grabbed her throat before she could touch him.

"I told you but you didn't listen." Inuyasha growled before he tightened his grip and ripped Yura's throat out. 

"That seemed easy for you... Looks like you are progressing." Jun grinned at the sight of Yura on the ground.

"Thank you mother. I do it for you." Inuyasha replied, he started to walk back to the hut.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jun demanded hands on her hips. "Just because you ripped a youkai's throat, doesn't mean you're finished. That didn't impress me at all. Now get back here and practice!" 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 

A high shrill scream jerked Kagome up from her sleep. Confused, Kagome looked around. She was still in the castle. What was happening? 'Oh, yeah... Kikyou came earlier... what time is it?' She looked at the window. It was still night. For some reason, the night wouldn't end. Kagome thought she heard somebody scream...

"AHHHH!!!"

There was an another scream. "Oh no, her majesty!!!' Kagome jumped out of her bed and rushed out into the dark hall. 

Kagome threw the door open and ran into the room. There was the Queen in the middle of the room. She was standing, hunched over, and breathing hard. She jerked up and screamed once more. 

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" The Queen burst into hot tears. She thrust her hands into the air. One had a dagger and the other balled into a fist. She turned toward Kagome.

"GO AWAY!!!" She dived at Kagome, stabbing Kagome in her left shoulder. Kagome screamed in pain and thrust the Queen aside. The Queen fell backward and slammed against her bed. Sesshoumaru ran into the room. Kagome whimpered in pain, the dagger still in her shoulder, searing away her skin each second. 

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called as he swiftly picked up Kagome in his arms. 

"Yes.. Oh my god! What the..." The frog demon gawked at the scene. The queen lay unconscious on the ground and his lord had the girl in his arms with a dagger in her shoulder. 

"Shut up and get help for my mother." Sesshoumaru replied as he left the room. He hurried to her room. He called a maid on the way. He set Kagome on the bed, and pulled knife out of her. She winced at the pain, grabbing a hold of his free hand. She held onto it tightly. Sesshoumaru pried his hand out of her grasped. She whimpered and grabbed the sheets. She wrung the sheets so tightly that she must have hurt really badly. Sesshoumaru ripped her top off, revealing her wound. 

Sango came in and had almost dropped the cloth and water that Lord Sesshoumaru had ordered because there was the Lord ripping off the girl's clothes.

"What are you gawking at! Bring me the water!!!" Sesshoumaru growled. Sango scrambled to his side. She wrung the cloth and handed it to him. He took it and started to wipe all the blood away. Sango looked away. She couldn't bear to think how Kagome would react if she found out her chest was exposed to a male.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

A blurred vision of Sango focused in Kagome's eyes. Kagome groaned. She pushed herself up but felt a thousand needles shoot into her shoulder.

"ahhhh..." Kagome groaned. Sango held Kagome down.

"Don't get up. You're hurt." Sango said to Kagome.

"What happened... I remember her majesty and Kik..." Kagome trailed off as she realized something. Her clothes were changed and her left arm was in a swing. Now she remembered... The Queen stabbed her.

"Did you change my clothes?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango looked away. "You didn't?" Then Sesshoumaru walked into the room. Kagome used her right arm to cover herself.

"No use, I already saw everything." Sesshoumaru said plainly with no emotion or expression. Sango quietly left the room to get some porridge for Kagome.

Kagome turned red, her mouth hung open like a fish. "You... You..." She tried to get out of the bed but she failed.

"Oof..." Kagome fell onto Sesshoumaru. "You pervert!" Kagome said pushing herself away from Sesshoumaru's grasps. She clumsily tried to stand on her own but her legs were too weak and she could only use one arm for support. She fell into Sesshoumaru's arms again.

"You foolish girl..." Sesshoumaru muttered to her as he lifted her up, bridal style. His face was so close to hers. He laid her on the bed but didn't remove his arms from under her. He just stared into her eyes like she dazzled him. Her dark blue eyes pulled him towards her and he could no longer resist her sweet lips. He leaned in... 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome's eyes grew large as she watched Sesshoumaru's face stare at her intently. She felt captivated by his deep golden eyes. He leaned in. Kagome's hand brushed his striped cheeks. Their lips locked onto each other. His kiss was soft and warm. Something that she did not expect. She closed her eyes, feeling his energy surge into her body but when he flickered his tongue into her, she pulled away. Sesshoumaru pulled back, confused. She looked away, not wanting to become mesmerized by his look again. 

Sesshoumaru straighten up, pulling away. He was silent as he walked out leaving a confused Kagome alone. Kagome mentally cursed herself. Why did she stop him? Most importantly, what were these feelings she was holding inside of her? Were those feelings letting him do that to her?

*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

Sesshoumaru brought his fist down on his desk. How could he have gone that far. He should've stopped before he kissed her. He growled a low growl. She pulled away. Did she not want him to kiss her? She must have been thinking about Inuyasha at the time. How stupid of him... 

_________________________________

You like that chapter??? IF SO REVEIW!!! YAY!! ahh.. kag/ and sesshy moment... O.o so.. was is this strange force that made Sesshoumaru kiss Kagome? Will Sesshoumaru ever find out that Naraku really killed his father? Will Inuyasha ever beat Sesshoumaru? What happened at Kikyou? TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DRAGON BALL Z!! huh? oops... caught up in the moment.. I mean POWER OF HEALING!!! 

Uh REVIEW!!! I want to get at least 130 or something... ok.. 125.. 


	14. Battle 2

Omg…  134 freaken reviews already… but I just updated this morning!!!!   AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!  *sends army of super cuddly teddy bears at Gwenviere* BAWHAHAHAHAHAA WHO'S LAUGHING NOW!!!!  

WARNING:  EMOTIONAL AND VIOLENT CONTENT!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.  

Inuyasha walked through the woods.  He wasn't in a hurry and he didn't want to waste his energy when he fought Sesshoumaru.  He remembered Kagome and he quickened his pace.  Inuyasha whiffed the air.  'Kagome!'  Inuyasha thought but then a double whiff made him think twice.  It wasn't Kagome, it was Kikyou.  

"Stop following me!"  Inuyasha yelled into to forest.  Kikyou appeared from behind a tree.  She had a set of arrows and a bow with her.  

"Are you going to defeat Sesshoumaru?"  Kikyou asked sullenly.  She tightened grip around the bow.   

"Why would in concern you?"  Inuyasha snapped at her.  He crossed his arms and continued walking.  Kikyou followed him.

"Can I come?"  Kikyou asked.  She shuffled her feet nervously.  

He stopped, dead in his tracks.   "Why?"  Inuyasha retorted.  

"I want to see Sesshoumaru die with my own eyes."  Kikyou replied angrily, she kept her eyes ahead toward their destination.  She was going to take her sister back today.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Sesshoumaru come out here now!!!"   Inuyasha yelled.  He looked around for his half brother's form.  He was going to kill him today and take Kagome back.

Sesshoumaru perked up from his desk.  He had heard his half brother hanyou call him.  He rushed to the garden for Inuyasha filthy smell was over there.  

Kagome almost dropped the tea cup in her hand.  She saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting in the garden and Kikyou aiming an arrow somewhere.   Kagome, terrified, called out for Sango.

"Sango!  Sango!  Keep an eye on her highness!"  Kagome shouted, rushing out to the courtyard.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"What do you want now?"  An annoyed voice came from the castle.  Inuyasha heard Kikyou shuffle from behind him.  

"I want to kill you once and for all."  Inuyasha replied.  He reached for his Tesusgia.

"Feh, lets just see…"  Sesshoumaru jumped from the shadow, bearing his sword in front of him.  

Inuyasha countered his attack, and stroked the second blow of the battle.  Sesshoumaru rebounded, blocking Inuyasha attack with his sword.  Sesshoumaru swiped at Inuyasha's chest but he missed.  What seemed like hours were only minutes and the two brothers seemed like an even match.  Suddenly, an arrow pierced through Sesshoumaru.  Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stopped fighting to see Kikyou aiming for Sesshoumaru again.  

"This time it will kill you, guaranteed."  Kikyou shouted.

"Wretch!  I told you to never step in my castle!"  Sesshoumaru growled.  Inuyasha smirked and continued to swing at Sesshoumaru.  

"Kikyou!  Shoot him!"  Inuyasha shouted.  Kikyou aimed carefully but someone pushed her. 

"No, Kikyou don't!"  Kagome cried.  Kikyou and Kagome struggled to get a hold of the arrow.  Kagome winced as Kikyou jabbed her elbow in her wounded shoulder.

"Kagome let go!!  I want to free you!"  Kikyou shouted, thrusting Kagome aside.  Kagome cried in pain as fresh blood poured out of her wound.  It had opened again.  

Inuyasha notice this and he turned his back on Sesshoumaru.  Sesshoumaru thrust his blade into Inuyasha and pulled it out.  Inuyasha howled in pain.  He snarled, baring his claws as he jumped back toward Sesshoumaru.  

"Never turn your back on me."  Sesshoumaru snickered at Inuyasha.  

"Feh…"   Inuyasha slashed at Sesshoumaru's neck.  Sesshoumaru jabbed his claws into Inuyasha's wound.  Inuyasha doubled up in pain.  He struggled on his feet.  He couldn't give up.  Another arrow came flying toward Sesshoumaru.  Sesshoumaru notice this and ducked.  It hit Inuyasha.  

"ARRGHH!!!"  Inuyasha growled.  Kagome and Kikyou opened their jaws in shock. Kikyou had a dead shot of Sesshoumaru when Kagome had pushed her once more and the shot revered where Sesshoumaru had seen it in time.  

"Inuyasha!"  Kikyou panicked and ran towards Inuyasha.  Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome off the ground.  She was still hurt and her wound had opened again.  Sesshoumaru fled into the castle.  

'Damn wretch…'  Sesshoumaru muttered as he set Kagome on her bed.  "Sango get me water and cloth!!!"  Sesshoumaru unwrapped her bandages and examined her wound.  She didn't have to stop the girl.  The girl could have of shot twenty arrows and he would not have died.  It was just Inuyasha was there at the same time.  Inuyasha had gotten a lot stronger.  If it wasn't for Kagome and her sister, then maybe Sesshoumaru could have lost to Inuyasha.  Sesshoumaru forced that thought out of his mind.  

"Sesshoumaru…"  Kagome muttered as Sesshoumaru gently wiped away the blood flowing from her wound.  Sesshoumaru was startled when she said his name.  He looked at her expression on her face.  Her eyes were tightly shut and her face was pale with terror written on it.   

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Wretch!"  Inuyasha screeched at Kikyou.  Kikyou looked away.  

"I'm so sorry."  Kikyou's voice cracked.  She was refraining form breaking down.

"Why did you… Arghh!! I could've beaten him myself!"  Inuyasha growled at her.  He made a low growling sound from his stomach.  

"I just wanted to make sure he died!!!"  Kikyou shot at him.  She trembled in anger and fear.  

"Why?  What did Sesshoumaru ever do to you?"  Inuyasha looked at her in the eyes.  

"He- He… He has Kagome and he won't give her back!"  Kikyou said.

"What do you have to do with Kagome?"  Inuyasha asked suspiously.  Kikyou remained silent.  "You're jealous aren't you?  You want to kill Kagome."  

"Why would I want to do that?"   Kikyou shot at Inuyasha.

"Because!  I love KAGOME!"  Inuyasha shouted in Kikyou's face.

"NO!!!"  Kikyou shook her head violently.  "NO!!!  Kagome is my sister!  I would never kill her!!!"  Kikyou broke down in loud sobs.  "If you love her," Kikyou paused to catch her breath.  "Then go save her!  GO BE WITH HER!!! I don't care!!"   She inhaled deeply, and let out a sob. 

"She's your sister???"  Inuyasha looked at Kikyou who was on the sobbing on the ground.   

Suddenly Kikyou stood up.  She pointed a trembling finger at Inuyasha.  "I-I…"  She let out another sob.  Her face was streaked with dirty tears.  "I left for you!!!  I walked away for YOU!!! If only you understand me!!  ME!!!"  Kikyou screamed at Inuyasha, little sobs escape from her lips at every other word.  

"What are you talking about?"  Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know!!!"  Kikyou let out a hysterical bawl.  "You wouldn't believe me."  Kikyou staggered from her stance.  "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  She whispered before she fell onto the ground, sobbing, clutching her sides for comfort.  Her whole body was paralyzed form the tensing nerves.   

"What are you talking about?  You left me!  You left me alone!  With my mother!  You left me Kikyou!  WHY?!"

"And you asked that now?!?"  Kikyou laughed bitterly but her crazed laugh soon turned into sobs again.  She stood up.  "I had to!"  Kikyou said.

"Why?"

"Because!  Damn it!"  Kikyou punched the tree in frustration.  "Your… Your…  I can't…"  Kikyou turned to face Inuyasha.  "Would you believe me if I told you your mother told me to stay away from you?"   She searched into his eyes. 

"I- I don't know."  Inuyasha replied, looking away.

"I knew it…  I KNEW IT!!!"  Kikyou bitterly backed away.  She looked hurt and upset.  "I KNEW IT!"  She screeched as she turned around and ran into the forest.  Once again she left Inuyasha alone and hurt in the forest.           

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome opened one eye, cold sweat was running down her face.   She saw Sesshoumaru with an intense look on his face.  A tear slid down her cheek and landed on her pillow next to her ear. She had defied her sister today.  Kikyou probably hated her know and it was all Kagome's fault that Inuyasha got shot up Kikyou's arrow.  Another tear fell rolled down her face.   Sesshoumaru could've died today…  Was it easy to kill a youkai?  Kagome wondered if Inuyasha could even kill him.  Kagome felt a hand wipe her face.  Sesshoumaru's hand grazed her cheek up and down.  

"I don't like it when you cry."  Sesshoumaru said stolidly. His tone wasn't his strong impassive tone though, it was a weaker unemotional tone.  

Could Kagome be getting closer to Sesshoumaru?  Kagome smiled.  Each day, she was getting a little closer to unlocking his heart.  

_____________________________________

Yes!  I finished!  VERY EMOTIONAL ne?  Did it make you want to cry?  ^0^!!!  LOTS OF REVIEWS!!! LIKE 170 haha!  Evil aren't I…  That's like 30 more reviews!  0.o.. you better start reviewing then ahahahah!  I'm j/k…  This chapter was short… :o/  

JUST PEACHY


	15. Father!

Hey… I'm back with a new inspired way in writing... hehe… I wonder if you guys can tell the difference... if you can't, its no big deal… but I'm trying to modify my writing skills… oops.. I think I might have spelled 'Hirgurashi' wrong in previous chapters.. eh... no wonder no one was catching the hints…  ^^;;;;

Disclaimer:  No own Inuyasha or Sesshy or Kagome ok…

Chapter 15:

Kagome lay in bed, half sleeping and half awake.  It was one of those restless sleeps where she wasn't aware of were she was nor what time it was.  It was like a time warp where it seemed to be frozen in time.  She was aware of her pain.  She just didn't feel or thought about it at the moment.  Just sleeping. 

An image of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru floated in Kagome's mind.  Their faces hurt and confused as they faded into the black background and Kikyou's face came into picture.  When her face was more evident, Kagome could see her eyes, cold and endless staring into the infinitive black.  Holes formed endless deep blue pits in her eyes.   A single tear slid across her smooth pale skin and dropped into a black but clear pond.  Ripples formed, little waves moved across the black surface.  A figure was in the water, reflecting Kikyou's image.  Kagome peered into the luminescent pool.  

A young Kikyou dodged flying arrows as other children were stuck down near her.  She ran for her dear life, clutching on in fear.  Her master was seen, not to far away, ordering more arrows as discipline for his new batch of students.  Kagome watched in horror as she witnessed her sister's cruel and abusingly hard life.  Kagome reached out at the young and exhausted Kikyou but all she touched was the wet water, the images disappearing in an instant as she did.  Kagome pulled back her hand as if she had done something terribly wrong.   

Kagome gasped for air, jerking from her restless sleep.  Cold sweat drenched her hair to the nape of her neck and her face.   The pale blue light poured into her window, casting her soft shadow on the wall.  Her eyes focused and her shoulder reminded her to lie back down.  Kagome shuddered at her visual.  She had had a nightmare but it didn't seem like something her mind had played just as an assumption of the truth.  It felt real, like it had actually happened to her sister.  She felt as if she and Kikyou were one.  Catching Kagome off balance, a piercing pain shot through Kagome, right through her heart.  Kagome cowered in pain.  What was this pain she was feeling?  

Kikyou…  

Kagome instantly thought of her sister.  For some reason she felt as if there was an unseen connection between her and Kikyou.  Like Kikyou was hurting physically or emotionally at the moment.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kikyou struggled for air.   She had been running, just running through the frosty night.  In between her sobs and running, she breathed heavily.  Her chest rose and feel deeply as she tried to calm herself down but ended up breaking down in more agonizing sobs.   Nothing mattered at the moment.  Kikyou didn't care where she was or what time it was or even who she was.  She wanted to get away.  She wanted the pain to stop.  All she wanted was someone who loved her. That was it.  Her surroundings became blurred.  She staggered on her feet.  She dropped to her knees, feeling the familiar burn in her heart.  The burn of hatred and love at the same time.  

A million questions were let free in her mind.  Why had Kagome defied her?  Didn't she want to be free?  Why couldn't Inuyasha beat Sesshoumaru?  Why did Inuyasha hate her so much? 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kikyou sat in the tree waiting for nobody in particular.  The breezed played with her hair and it gently bit her pale cheeks.  Kikyou removed the bracelet from her wrist. Turning it around in her palm, she could feel the smoothness of the jade against her skin.  She had finally had found her sister but that impassive dog took Kagome away from her.  Kikyou bit hard on her inside cheek.  She felt blood spill inside, the bitter taste filled her buds.  

Her hand fell down to her side.  It swung carelessly from side to side.  She pressed her head against the trunk of the tree.  She looked up at the dark sky, the full moon shone on her. 'Inuyasha…'  Kikyou thought.  Today was the full moon.  The day Inuyasha became like her.  Would that make him like her more?  No…  She felt the jade bracelet slip from her hand.

"Ow!!!"  A husky voice came from under her.  Kikyou jumped up, realizing what had happened.  She looked down to see a late middle aged human traveling with demons.   Kikyou swiftly jumped from her spot in the tree.  The man had black hair with spots of grey freckling it.  He looked handsome even though he was old.  His dark blue eyes pierced through his stony glaze.  He looked rugged and strong.  

"I'm sorry, I dropped my bracelet."  Kikyou apologized to the human for the bracelet had dropped on his head.  The man bent over and picked up the bracelet.  He held it up to level with his face.  He squinted his eyes as he looked upon the bracelet; randomly look at Kikyou every now and then.   "Um… Can I have it back?"  Kikyou asked.

"Don't speak!"  One of the demons ordered at her.  Two lizard demons stiffly stood behind the human.  They had a slight snarl on the faces and they both held a spear.  

"Uh…"  Kikyou clamped her mouth shut as she watched the man turn the jade bracelet over and over in his palm.

"Where did you get this?"  The man finally demanded.  Kikyou looked at him with a confused look.

"Why would you want to know?"  Kikyou narrowed her eyes.  She suddenly felt like she couldn't trust this old man and his demon companions.  Why would a demon be taking orders form a human?  

"I asked you, where did you get this!"  The man roared at her.  Kikyou stood unaffected.  She smirked at the man.  

"My mother gave it to me!  Now would you kindly give it back?"  Kikyou said stiffly.    
  


"This… you…"  The man stuttered.  He looked at her shockingly.  

"Spit it out old man."  Kikyou demanded, hands on her hips.  

"Is this you're family bracelet?"  The man looked at her square in the eyes.

"Yes!  It is my family bracelet!"  Kikyou shouted at the man.  She held her hand out.

"This can't be…"  The man murmured.  He still held the bracelet in his palm.

"Look, if you don't give it back to me, I will be forced…"  Kikyou was cut off by the demons.

"Don't dare talk like that to the supreme Lord of the Northern Lands!"  The demon snapped at her, thrusting a sword at her.

'NORTHERN LANDS!'  Kikyou's master worked for the Lord of the Northern Lands.  Kikyou quickly fell to her knees.  "I'm terribly sorry my Lord."  Kikyou bowed at the man's feet.  

Kikyou trembled in fear.  If her master found out, he would surely hit her or poison her.   Instead of scolding her or kicking her, King Hirgurashi, turned to the demons.

"How dare you say that to my daughter!"  The middle aged lord spat at his guards. 

"DAUGHTER!?!"  Kikyou and the demons said at the same time.  Both of the demons dropped to the ground and bowed at the King.   

"Don't bow at me!  Bow to my daughter!"  The King roared at them.

"No, you don't have to!"  Kikyou cried, getting up to her feet.  "I am no daughter of anyone!"  Kikyou said bitterly, holding back tears.    

"Of course you are!  You are my daughter!  You are the princess."  The man said grabbing Kikyou arms.  

"How… What???  Why didn't mother tell us???"  Kikyou cried, jerking away from the imposter's grasps.

"Who is _us?"  The man asked, looking confused._

"How can you not know there are two of us?"  Kikyou asked desperately.  She felt hurt to know her father never knew he had daughters.  "Of course you don't know!"  Kikyou bitterly laughed.  "You were never there for us!  You weren't there for… sniff  us when…"  Kikyou burst in tears.  She sunk to the floor.  After a long wail, "we needed you!!!"  

"I'm sorry.  I really am."  Her father got down to the ground.  He held Kikyou's hand in his.  "But you're mother left me.  She couldn't take the political affairs anymore.   I know I wasn't there for you when you were young but I hope to be here for you right now."

Kikyou looked into his eyes.  His eyes were sincere and apologetic.  She fell into his arms, sobbing all her family miseries away.  She had a father and a sister now.

~*-~*~-*~-*~-

Kagome sat up as Sesshoumaru entered her room.  There was a calmer and trusting aura between the two now.  Kagome was silent, following Sesshoumaru across the room with her eyes.    Sesshoumaru hovered over Kagome's small figure.  He sat down in the chair next to her bed.  

"Why did you do that?"  Sesshoumaru asked coldly without looking at her.  He looked straight ahead.

"What are you talking about?"  Kagome asked puzzled, although she had a hunch that he was talking about the brawl with Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"I'm asking why did you contradict your sister."  Sesshoumaru retorted, beginning to feel annoyed.   

"I don't know."  Kagome said honestly.  She didn't know why she did.  Maybe it was just the thought of Kikyou actually killing someone that scared her.

"I thought you wanted to be free."  His voice began to sound resentful.  "I thought you wanted to be with Inuyasha."  He taunted her coldly.  

This angered Kagome.  She was trying helping him.  She saved his life for all he cared!  "I did that because I didn't want Kikyou to hurt anyone!"   Kagome said defensively.

"She could have hit me forty times and I still would have survived.  I'm a youkai girl, not a human."  Sesshoumaru lowered his tone.  He had returned to cold, calm mode.  

"So it wouldn't have mattered if I hadn't stopped Kikyou and if Inuyasha finally killed you and I would have finally been set free!"  Kagome said in a low, trembling voice.  

"No, because you would be with _who you want to be with.  So you would be happy if that had happened."  Sesshoumaru replied.    _

"What if I said I _am where I want to be with who __I want to be with?"  _

____________________________________________

YAY!  I finished chapter 15!  You like?  Ne?  Well show it by reviewing!!!!   YAY! I hope to pass 200 mark with this chapter!  Please help me!  I really would be happy!!!!  

OoO  CLIFFHANGER!!! MUAH AHAHAHHA    


	16. Evil intentions

Hey!!!  I just had the WORST Friday of MY LIFE!!!  It was homecoming Friday... and we had a carnival the whole day before homecoming game.  ARGH!  My fundraising money for the club got stolen by some black freshman boy… ARRGHH!!  FU*KEN BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD!  YOU'RE NOT A MAN!!  YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE… I punched the wall… but I'm still mad…   If I ever see him again, I will personally slit is throat… eh… somewhat like that… ok not really…  I'll just punch him or something… he better give me back my money if he knows what good for him and his hardcore wannabes.  No offense freshman... but some freshman just thinks they are so hardcore and shit... "Oh I stole money from a soph girl!!  I' m so cool I'm so bad blah blah blah…"  That's really not cool… if you stole it from a guy yeah... but A GIRL!  Haven't your mom ever taught you anything... maybe you don't have a mom since you act like you do... god... dam... :X…

Disclaimer:  ARRGHH!!! I Don't own Inuyasha… arrghh… 

*muttering to self* ok calm down just peachy… I have a bad temper… ^^;;;

Chapter 16:

A slithery form rushed into the conference room, disturbing the conflict that arose between the demons.  

"Master Naraku, I don't think this is going to work.  King Hirgurashi could be easily killed but King Sesshoumaru; he is not an easy opponent."  One of the demons said from his chair.  He sat next to the master himself.  That meant he was very important.  The further away you were from the master in the seating choice, the less power you held.  

"Nonsense."  Naraku smirked.  "How can you be so fatuous?  Do you realize that that silly Lord is in a room with a human wretch?  He's just like his father.  The cause of his downfall will be because of his sympathy for humans."     

"How do we know that he actually has feelings for this girl?"  The wolf demon asked two seats away from Naraku.  

"I told you.  He's just like his father.  He'll do anything for this girl."  Naraku replied with a low growl of annoyance in his voice.  

"Shall we kidnap the girl in ransom for his position as Lord of the Western Lands?"  Another demon asked, just seats away from the wolf demon.  The other six demons in the room kept quiet as they waited for an answer from Naraku.  This plan was appealing to all six demons except for Naraku.

"No.  I have a better idea."  Naraku chuckled maliciously.  He drummed his fingers on the table as he thought deeply, leaving the other demons puzzled. They dare not ask anymore, afraid that their leader would unleash an intensifying outburst if he was annoyed.  

"MASTER!!  MASTER!!!"  A snake youkai burst into the room, disrupting Naraku's thoughts.  The six advisors jumped at the small youkai.  They fretted that their leaders would be mad at the foolish interruption.  

"How dare you interrupt this meeting?"  Naraku roared at the pathetic snake.  It cowered back in fear.  

"I'm so sorry master.  I- I- I..."  It stuttered, shaking violently.  Naraku smirked at his power and authority.  The sight of the snake trembling before him boosted up his ego even more than it had already been.

"Stop stuttering like a babbling idiot and tell me what is so important that you had to barge into my meeting."  Naraku said disgustedly.  He wrinkled his nose at the inferior youkai, snorting as the snake shifted positions and refrained himself from looking at Naraku's face.  He knew that if he dared look at Naraku's face even take a glimpse at it now, he would be dead in less than a second.  

"I have important news.  Kikyou is King Hirgurashi's daughter."  The snake spilled out.  

"Oh really?"  Naraku inquired.  He smiled to himself for a new plan had just emerged in his brilliant and genius brain of his.  

"Yes."  The snake said affirmatively.  

Naraku gestured the snake to go by a simple sweep of his hand.  "Men, we have a new plan."  Naraku announced, cackling evilly at his ingenious plan.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

"No, because you would be with _whom you want to be with.  So you would be happy if that had happened."  Sesshoumaru replied.    _

"What if I said I _am where I want to be with who __I want to be with?"  Kagome countered.  _

Sesshoumaru sat silently.  Her remark was shocking yet it made Sesshoumaru happy to hear it.  He shook himself mentally.  If this girl got one more step closer to him, she would guarantee the downfall of himself and his land.  

"I really don't care if you want to be here or there.  You are here and you will stay here."   Sesshoumaru said stiffly but soon regretted it.  

"Why do you want me here?  Is it because of your mother?  What did happen to her majesty?  I need to know if I am to help her."  Kagome interrogated him.  She looked at Sesshoumaru, searching for a change in emotion. 

"If you really want to know, back in during the war, the northern lands and the western lands were fighting over territory.  King Hirgurashi kidnapped my mother and raped her.  He then somehow killed my father.  That is why my mother is mentally disrupted.  She cannot take anymore anxiety and stress.  She keeps having visions of her rapier."  Sesshoumaru said impassively.  Kagome sat still, shocked from what he had just told her and at the fact that he still kept a dispassionate expression after telling her all the pain he held inside of him for all these years.    

"This King Hirgurashi, is he still alive?"  Kagome asked him.  She looked at him with sympathy.  She was amazed at all the royal scandals that were confined to the castle walls.    

"Fortunately and unfortunately, yes, he is still alive."  Sesshoumaru replied.  He avoided eye contact with Kagome but he was fully aware of her, staring at his face thinking about all the intimate secrets of his.    

"What do you mean?  Fortunately and unfortunately?"  Kagome asked.  Sesshoumaru suddenly turned to look at her.  He glared at her with much intensity that Kagome cowered back and ripped her eyes away from his face.  

"I'm going to avenge my father and mother.  King Hirgurashi is alive and I will kill him."   Sesshoumaru said angrily.  He furrowed his eye brows in anger.  

"You should.  I don't blame you.  If someone killed my father I would want to kill him."  Kagome said softly.  Sesshoumaru looked at her surprisingly.  Kagome's dark blue eyes soften as she smiled warmly at Sesshoumaru encouragingly.  "Of course, my step father was killed by wolf youkais who were killed by my saviors and my I never knew my real father so I really can't put myself in your position."  

Sesshoumaru stared at this girl with disbelief.  This girl had so much life in her.  She was beautiful, caring, compassionate, and yet she is restricted to live with a beast.  He was the beast, the young and handsome beast with a stone heart and a pessimistic mind.  

"You have a reason to do it so why don't you?  How come you're waiting?" She questioned him.  She looked at him with concern.

"I found out recently."  Sesshoumaru replied.  He was going to do something. He was just waiting for the right time.  He still needed to plan something out.

"Oh."  Kagome said softly.  "I hope you succeed."  She said assuredly.  Sesshoumaru suddenly had the urge to kiss her.  He shook his thoughts out.  He rushed out of room, fleeing from his feelings.  

This was getting ridiculous.  He couldn't explain the sudden feelings he had for Kagome.  He didn't want these feelings.  It was a sign of weakness.  He knew if he allowed himself to fall into Kagome's grasps, he would probably end up like his mother, emotionally thrown into a time warp that would make him constantly relive his fears.  Kagome loved Inuyasha, didn't she?  She had to or else she would have never pulled away from him like she did.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kikyou aimed her arrow.  Steadily breathing, she concentrated on the window.  When she finally felt it was a dead hit, she let go.  The arrow went piercing through the air, hitting the target and placing the note where Kikyou wanted it to be.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-    

Kagome perked up from her bed.  She thought she heard something by her window.  She climbed out of bed, stumbling over a chair.  She approached the window with caution.  Peering out of the window, she found an arrow with a note attached to it.  She plucked the arrow out of the stone wall and carefully removed the note, not wanting to rip it.  She unraveled and smooth out the winkles it had.  She read it.  It said:

_Dear Kagome, _

_          Please come and meet me tonight by the creek just outside of the castle.  I know you can come out when you receive this because Sesshoumaru has already left for his patrol.  I need to speak with you urgently.  It is a very important issue and I need to discuss it with you.  _

_                                                Love,_

_                                                Kikyou_

Kagome carefully folded the letter and placed it inside her kimono.  She put on an outer layer for warmth and slipped out the door.  She hoped Kikyou was right about Lord Sesshoumaru being on patrol at the moment.  

Kagome sprinted through the garden and out the back gate.  The garden was easy to enter and leave but no one dared to because of Sesshoumaru's presence.  The castle was harder to enter since it had only two entrances.  Those were the main door which was guarded and the kitchen door which had nasty maids bustling around it.     

Kagome approached the creek, looking for Kikyou's presences.  Kagome felt the darkness creep onto her.  She became paranoid by the second.  The eerie wind danced with her figure, taunting her as it left to play with the trees.  Kagome shivered and pulled her top closer to her.  Kagome heard faint voice not to far from where she was.  She crouched low against a bush.  

"There, Kagome will read it soon, Father."  Kikyou said to King Hirgurashi.

Kagome studied the man whom Kikyou called father.  He couldn't possibly be her father, could he?    

"Good.  Now to actually free Kagome from this youkai, we have to be in possession of the Shikon no tama.  Your mother gave you the jewel right?"  Her father looked at her hopefully. 

"No, Kagome received the Shikon no tama.  Mother felt that she had the power and will to protect it."  Kikyou replied.  

"Ok, well we have to get the jewel form her so we can kill that dog youkai and free Kagome.  Maybe we could take over the Western Lands."  He explained to Kikyou.  Kikyou's heart leaped at his last sentence.

"Oh please father, if you do take over the Western Lands, let me have it."  Kikyou pleaded.  She looked at her father with plea.  

"If you want it…"  Her father looked confusingly at her.  "Why?"  

"For my reasons father."  Kikyou simply said.  If she received the throne to the Western Lands, she could give it to Inuyasha and he would finally be hers and only hers.  He and she would finally be together at last.  

"King Hirgurashi!  We have to go!"  A youkai barked from behind the man.  

King Hirgurashi… Kagome eyes became wide as she saw the man leave.  This man who was supposedly her father was King Hirgurashi who Sesshoumaru wanted to kill.  She sat in shock.  What was she to do? Should she give Kikyou the Shikon no tama to kill Sesshoumaru or let Sesshoumaru slaughter her father.  Kagome trembled against the wind.  She couldn't let Sesshoumaru die.  She didn't know why but she had firmly locked it in her mind.  She didn't want to kill Sesshoumaru but then she didn't want Sesshoumaru to kill her father.  There was only one way to solve this.  

______________________________________

Paper-Thin:  Of couse your worthy of reading this!  Everyone is!  My gosh.. I'm not that important.  I'm just a pathetic writer...Thank you for taking your time to reading this!

Tea: Thank you for reviewing every other chapter!  I know, sometimes fanfic cuts off my very long reviews!  I hate that!  We should tell them to stop it and fix it!  Thanks for reviewing!  ^^

BB:  I'm continuing!  Don't worry!!!  ^^;;

Bubbles and Gwenivere:  I know I passed 200 I was just busy with school and stuff.

Pearl:  I hate cliffhangers to but if there weren't cliffhangers it wouldn't make it interesting, ne?  *rotten tomatoes fly at me*  AH!! I take it back!

Anegel Trinton:  HEEEEeeeEEEeEeEEeEeEERRRrrRRrrRrrRrRREeeeEEEEEeeEEe!!!  Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!  I know.. sesshoumaru should kiss her!  But just wait ok! ^^

King Cell:  THANK you for the congrats!  Thank you so much!!!  ^^

Holly:  This couldn't be one of the best you've ever read… but thanks!! o^______^o *blushes*

Rin-sama:  I'm trying to put in Miroku and shippo but it's kinda hard..  -_-.. I wish I had incorporated them along time ago. It's kinda to late now.. maybe in the sequel?  If I decide on a sequel...

Thanks to all the other reviewers..!! I luv you all!!!  o^^o

~*-~*-

Ok... what do you think Kagome should do?  Let her father kill Sesshoumaru or let Sesshoumaru kill her father?  Hmm... well review!  OMG THANK YOU FOR THE 216 REIVEWS!! I love all of you!!!  Review more! I hope to get 300 when I end this story!  Or maybe 400 .. eh.. I might be dreaming on that one…     


	17. decision

Hey I'm back!  So…  the plot thickens and the anticipation grows!! MUAHAHAHA!!!  Are you guys ready to kill me yet?  

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sesshoumaru... sniff... I wish I did…

Chapter 17:  

Inuyasha quietly watched his mother.  She was sitting in a proper ladylike way, sowing some of his torn clothing.  The dim candle flickered in the darkness, emitting enough light to see the stitches.  His mother was aging by the day and was becoming tried by the second.  

"If you're going to watch me, you might as well come out and stare at me."  Jun said quietly.  Her eyes were still on the stitches.  Inuyasha blinked in surprise.  He stepped out from behind the door, facing his mother like a man.  

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"  His mother asked sharply, keeping her focus on her work.

"I want to ask you a question."  Inuyasha said.  

"Well go on."  

"I want to know if you threatened Kikyou."  Inuyasha forced himself to ask.  

There was a long silence before his mother answered.  It seemed she was asking herself whether she should tell him or not.  

"Yes, I did."  His mother stated.  Inuyasha was about to say something but she cut him off.  "She wanted to take you away from me.  She didn't want you to fulfill your destiny."  She put down her needle and thread and faced Inuyasha.   "The destiny to be KING!"  She said with power.  "She knew if you were king you would belong to the people and not just her.  She's selfish Inuyasha, the girl is selfish and she's willing to do anything to keep you.  I just simply got rid of her before she manipulated you.  I did it for you Inuyasha."  The last sentence rang in Inuyasha's head.  

"For me…"  Inuyasha repeated.  Jun smirked to herself.  She lifted her head and instantly her expression was changed to tears.  

"You're my baby, Inuyasha.  I only want the best for you.  I didn't want you to get sidetracked."  Jun whimpered into her son's heart.  Inuyasha moved and came to the floor.  He embraced his mother's legs.  

"I love you mother."  Inuyasha whispered.  Jun stroked his hair lovingly.  

"I love you to my big, strong, warrior."  Jun smiled.  It wasn't an evil smile but it was a warm, affectionate smile.  She loved her son because part of her and her dead love was in him.  

Inuyasha pulled away form his mother.  "I have to go clear things up.  Don't worry about me."  He stood up and walked out.   

"I hope he's not going back to Kikyou."  Jun said bitterly.  That little tramp probably told Inuyasha.  Well, Jun never forgot about what she told her years ago.  She threatened her that if she kept bothering Inuyasha, she would get it.  Jun narrowed her eyes as she held the exact dagger she held in her hand when she threaten Kikyou.  A gust of wind blew into the room and the candle died away.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Inuyasha ran through the forest with rage.  He howled at the pain his head that was being caused by all the thought is his head.  He couldn't straighten them out anymore.  He couldn't think them out.  Everything was a huge blur in his mind.  It was all a homogenous mixture in his brain.  Everything blended together.  The darkness crept into his mind, leading him to the one place he knew well as a kid.  

~*-~*~-*~-

"Jin, you surprised me."  Kikyou relaxed at the sight of her fellow member.  

"Oh, the tough Kikyou gets scared?"  Jin laughed as he teased Kikyou.  

"No... You just surprised me!"  Kikyou snapped as she took out some tea.  She motioned the tea at Jin.  He nodded as approval.  Kikyou then boiled some water for the tea.  

"What's on your mind lately, Kikyou?"  Jin asked as he received the cup of tea form Kikyou.  

"Nothing really…"  Kikyou trailed off into the fire pit in the middle of the room.  

"There's definitely something."  Jin sipped the tea as he watched his childhood friend's face.  

Inuyasha crept at the Kikyou's window.  She was talking to somebody, a man.  Kikyou was talking to a man inside her hut.  Inuyasha watched and listened to their conversation.

"Well, I'm afraid that this woman will come and fulfill her threat she gave to me years ago."  Kikyou sighed.  Her face was perplexed as she gazed at the fire.  

"Who is this woman and why did she threaten you?"  Jin asked.

"I love this man whose mother is that woman.  She thought I was holding him back from training he was undergoing.  Plus she didn't want an orphaned daughter in law like me.  He's a prince and I'm a mere human.  One day she confronted me and told me to go far from here.  If I didn't she would scar my face permanently.  It was either stay and humiliate myself or go."  Kikyou said sadly.  She held back form tears.

"I would have stayed."  Jin said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion.  Besides who would want to love a hideous beast?"  Kikyou looked away, holding her face as if she had permanent scars on it.  

"I do."  Jin said softly.  "I would love a hideous beast if it was you because you would be beautiful to me in any way." 

Kikyou continued to look away.  She hung her head low in shock.  She was in utter surprise.  

Inuyasha gripped the window sill.  That guy was admitting his love for Kikyou and to make it worse she could say she loved him.  How could he have been so naïve?  How could he let Kikyou go?  Now he was about to lose her to this stranger.  

"I don't know what to say."  Kikyou stuttered.  She didn't want to look in his eyes, afraid that if she did she would be caught in his love.  

"Say you love me, Kikyou."  Jin reached over and held Kikyou's hand.  With the other hand he tipped her head to meet his eyes.  Kikyou stared into his piercing eyes, the eyes of the one friend she had kept since she left Inuyasha.

"I-  I-  I-.."  Kikyou stumbled all over her words.  Finally with full of emotion, "I can't!  I can't!"  Kikyou jerked away from his grasps.      

"Kikyou… why not?"  Jin asked, he looked hurt and confused.  He reached out for her but she backed away. 

"Because."  Kikyou looked away.

"You still haven't let that man go have you?  He still lingers in your head."  Jin said sullenly. 

Kikyou nodded numbly.  "I'm sorry."  She croaked. 

"It's alright.  Listen, I want you to think it through.  I just want you to know, I'll always love you.  I want to help you forget him."  He grabbed Kikyou hand.  "Can't you see he's added so much grief to your life!"  He cried.  

Kikyou started to cry.  She sobbed as Jin cradled her in his arms.  

"You've gotten worse since you came back.  What happened to the girl who gave me her food when I was hungry?  What happened to her?"  Jin asked as he buried his face into Kikyou's hair.  

"Jin."  Kikyou pushed away form his embrace.  "I need time to think.  Please just leave."  Kikyou pushed him toward the door.

"I'll be around and I'll always be there when you need a shoulder to cry on."  Jin said as he walked out and into the night.  Kikyou close the door as he left.  She fell to the floor in exhaustion.  All the emotions drained her soul but she still had the pain to cry.  She hugged to legs close to her body.  "Inuyasha."  Kikyou croaked.

Inuyasha hopped into the hut through the window.  Kikyou jumped out, startled.  "How?"  Kikyou started.

"I'm sorry."  Inuyasha whispered.  He stood only a few feet form Kikyou but he seemed to close for Kikyou's comfort.

"Why?  I should be the sorry one!"  Kikyou whimpered.  

"No, I'm such and idiot.  I let you go."  Inuyasha growled sadly.  

"No… I am… I should have never come back."  Kikyou turned away from Inuyasha.  She didn't want to look at his eyes either.  She was afraid she might collapse in pain.  She knew how badly she wanted to be captivated by his eyes but she refrained from doing so.

"I think you should forget about me and go to that man."  Inuyasha said firmly.  

Kikyou stared at him in disbelief.  "You want me to?"  She asked.  

"Yes."  

That one word stung Kikyou more than a thousand words.  

"If you want me to."  Kikyou said trailing off into the darkness.

"No, you deserve him.  I don't deserve a woman like you.  I can't satisfy your happiness.  He loves you so much.  He wasn't the one who hurt you this much."   Inuyasha was blown away by his words.  He never opened himself this much.  It seemed Kikyou was as astonished as he was.

"What are you talking about?  He can never mean as much as you do to me!"  Kikyou cried as she stepped toward Inuyasha.   

"Kikyou…"  Inuyasha breathed.  He looked at Kikyou's face. "I'm so confused."  

"I am to…"  Kikyou admitted.  "I can't deal with anything anymore.  Its just black to me."

There was a moment of silence until Inuyasha moved forwards and embraced Kikyou.  Kikyou leaned into his arms, closing her eyes gently as she drifted into a place far away from where she was at the moment.

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome gripped a large cloak as she thought about the spell.  She made up her mind.  There was only one thing to do.  At least, it was the only thing she could think of in such a short time.  

Kagome gathered all her ingredients and started the preparation.  She recalled the spell Lady Kaede had taught her. Kagome inhaled the fresh herbs she had picked. Kagome put away her things and headed towards the Queen's quarters.  She would have to go see the Queen for the last time. 

_________________________________

Ok.. I have to go now.. sorry for such a bad cliffhanger.. I promise a soon update! Don't kill me! You'll never find out what happens to Kagome!!!!


	18. good bye

Hey!  Thank you guys so much for the reviews!!  But... it's I want 300!!! Please help make in 300 before I end this fic!!!  By the way .. if you absolutely have to take my ideas, it better be better than mines.. or else.. I'm going to be hella mad if someone writes a fic like mines and it sucks…  

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha characters…

Chapter 18:

Kagome trembled as she held the watery substance.  It was a gray, smoky, and thick concoction.  Kagome asked herself one more time if what she was about to commit was the right thing to do.  Kagome blinked back tears.  Of course this was right.  There was nothing around it.  It was either this or stand back and let the ones she loved the most die.  Kagome snapped out of her trance.  Setting the liquid in a drawer, she exited out of her room.  

Walking down the hall she tried to soak in everything that she saw everyday but never really paid attention to it.  Funny the way a person fees right before they leave.   Kagome felt as if every little thing was important.  From the dust in the carpet to the little nails that keep the pictures on the walls.  Kagome crossed Sesshoumaru's office.

She paused in front of it, debating whether she should go in.  It was awkward.  Kagome rest her hand on the door knob about to open it.  Sesshoumaru, after all knew she was standing in front of his door.  Kagome thought twice.  She pulled back her hand.  What would she say to him?  That she was planning to…  

"Come in if you're going to stand there."  Sesshoumaru retorted.  Kagome jumped from behind the door, startled at Sesshoumaru's invitation.  Kagome nervously slipped through the door.  

"Why are you nervous?"  Sesshoumaru asked, a bit curiously.  "Did you do something wrong or something?"  

"No... of course not."  Kagome stuttered.  She stood uneasily in front of Sesshoumaru.  He noticed the discomfort between them.  

"Well, what do you want?"  Sesshoumaru asked, irritated. 

"Are you... I mean... you know about King Hirgurashi.  Are you really going through with this tonight?"  Kagome managed to ask.  She waited for an answer.

"Yes.  I am.  What does this have to do with you?"  Sesshoumaru asked curiously.  Kagome looked forward and had a brief flashback.

Flashback~-* out in the forest... when Kikyou told Kagome to meet her...

"Kikyou!"  Kagome came out of the bushes.  She smiled and waved happily at Kikyou.  Kikyou smiled back and stepped forward to embrace her sister.  

"Kagome, I missed you."  Kikyou said as she gave Kagome a quick squeeze.  She pulled away from Kagome, brushing her hair form her face.  

"It's good to see you Kikyou."  Kagome said as she smiled.  

"Yes it is."  Kikyou and Kagome stood silently, smiling in each others presence.  

"Well, you wanted to discuss something?"  Kagome broke the silence.  She waited for Kikyou to explain about the man she was with in the forest.  

Instead Kikyou said: "Kagome, do you have the Shikon no Tama?"  

"Why yes…"  Kagome reached for the jewel under her shirt.  "Here it is."  Kagome held out the jewel.  Kagome didn't know whether to give it up or defy Kikyou and run.  

Kikyou picked the jewel off of Kagome's hand.  "Thank you."  Kikyou said.  She marveled at the jewels beauty.  This was going to get rid of Kagome's problems.  Kikyou smiled as she thought she was tricking Kagome.  Kagome smiled because she knew she was tricking Kikyou.  

"Uh, Kikyou?"  Kagome got Kikyou's attention.  "You wouldn't happen to know about Lord Sesshoumaru.  He is going to let me go next week.  His mother has healed!"  Kagome said in a fooling excited tone.  Hopefully Kikyou and her father would forget about killing Sesshoumaru.  

"That's great!!!"  Kikyou exclaimed.  Now Kagome could be with her forever but she would kill Sesshoumaru first.  She wanted his land.  Finally her life would be complete. 

"But I'm going to marry um... Hojo and I are going to leave the country with him."  Kagome lied.  Kikyou's hopes fell.

"Why?"  Kikyou quavered.  She looked at Kagome, hurt and concerned.

"Because I love him."  Kagome replied.  'Not hojo but Sesshoumaru.'  She added mentally.  She didn't even know a Hojo she just made him up so Kikyou wouldn't look for her when she disappeared. 

"Kagome…"  Kikyou was on the verge of tears.  She gripped Kagome's wrist tightly as if telling Kagome she didn't want her to leave.

"Listen Kikyou.  I'll miss you so much."  Kagome suddenly embraced Kikyou tightly.  Tears rolled down her cheeks, knowing that this was the last time she would be with her sister.  "I love you."  Kagome whispered in Kikyou's ears.

Kikyou froze in shock.  It felt as if Kagome was leaving and that she was never going to see her again.  "Kagome… I love you to."  Kikyou replied.  A sob escaped from her lips.  Kagome couldn't stand it anymore.  Kikyou and Kagome broke into hysterical sobs, hugging each other tightly.  

~-* End of Flashback*~  

"Everything…"  Kagome said quietly, staring out into space.

"What?"  Sesshoumaru asked confused.  

Kagome blinked as she realized what she had just said.  "Oh nothing.  It doesn't have to do with me.  I was just wondering."  Kagome said, dazed.  She turned and left the room before Sesshoumaru could say anything.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome slipped out of the castle when Sesshoumaru was out on his regular patrol.  The night was chilly and dark.  The night didn't seem right.  It felt out of place, like what Kagome was doing was wrong.  Kagome shook the feeling of.  What she was doing was protecting the ones she loved.  She knew Kikyou would be devastated if their father was slain.  Plus he was her father to.  The man who made her existence possible.  It would be wrong to stand back and let him die.  Then there was Sesshoumaru.  Kagome didn't know why but she didn't want to betray him.  He had a hard life.  Kagome wanted him to be happy.  Kagome stood in the middle of a field.  Clutching the large cloak over her, she pulled on the hood.  She pulled out the liquid concoction from under her sleeve.  Holding it up in the air, Kagome nodded.  This was what she was going to do.  Closing her eyes, she drank the sweet yet bitter liquid, feeling it seep with in her blood.  She allowed it to take over her scent, chemically changing to resemble a man's There she waited for Sesshoumaru to cross paths.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Sesshoumaru gripped the Tensaiga as he came closer to the stranger's scent.  This was it.  He was going to get his revenge.  He would use this old sword to kill the filthy human who killed his father.  The human didn't deserve to die by his bare hands.

Sesshoumaru came out from the clearing.  He spotted a figure in a large cloak.  He snarled as he proceeded. 

"Are you Higurashi?"  Sesshoumaru growled at the lone figure.  The figure nodded solemnly.  

"Ok, I hope you don't have any last words."  Sesshoumaru snarled as he lunged at his prey.  'This is for you father!'  Sesshoumaru thought as he sliced through the murderer.  

He fell to the ground.  It was quick, easy, and relieving.  Sesshoumaru remained calm and collected.  Somehow it didn't feel right.  Years of hatred, revenge, and agony was all summed up to a five second death.  

Sesshoumaru turned, maybe he would feel better when he talked to Kagome about it.   He stopped.  He didn't even see his father's murderers face.  Turning to look at the man's face, Sesshoumaru once again stopped.  Did he really want to see that face.  Would it haunt his soul as long as he lived?  Sesshoumaru shook away from that thought.  He was the demon lord.  Sesshoumaru reached for the hood of the cloak to reveal his face.  Peeling the cloth away, it revealed something that Sesshoumaru would never have thought of.  

"Kagome…"  Sesshoumaru breath.  

Ahh … a little twist there.. oh ok.. a HUGE TWIST!!!  Muah ahaha a.. hope now you guys will review.. last time I didn't really receive as much as reviews I hoped for.  Maybe this chapter will change your minds!!!  

Oh yeah I have a new fic.. um it's sess/kag and its called husband of mine go read!!!!


	19. I love you, but it's too late

Here is the chapter you ALL been patiently waiting for... *cough removes knife out of chest and unties neck* I'm so glad all of you didn't try to kill me.  *snicker*  

Thank you all for the lovely reviews!  THANK YOU!!!!

Disclaimer:  Same as other chapters…

Chapter 19:

Sesshoumaru crouched over Kagome's limp body in shock and confusion.  His eyes were wide, feeling the blood drain from his already pale face.  His mind denied the dead raven haired beauty that lay before his eyes, taken by his very hand and sword.  There in front of him was the girl who he really wasn't certain how he felt about her until now.  

"Kagome…"  He whispered again.  This time it was so soft that it could've been carried away by the wind.  His tone was passionate as he reached to touch her still, warm cheek.  Rubbing her finger softly, his heart fell at each stoke.  He felt as if he couldn't breathe any more, as if he was dead just like her.  For a second it felt as if she had responded to his touch but, realizing the reality was that she was no longer here.  

With an overcoming feeling, Sesshoumaru quickly stood on his feet.  He had suddenly wanted the earth to fell, hear, and see his agony and anger, his pain.  "KAGOME!!!"  He howled at the large, round moon.  No response.  He balled his fists near his sides.  Dipping his head back, he howled again, rocking the atmosphere.  The earth replied in an eerie silence.  Falling to his knees, "ka – go – me…"  he managed to say, chokingly.  He bowed his head and trembled in silence.  He killed Kagome, the only person who could help him and his mother.  The only one who knew how much he hurt inside and how much he wanted revenge.  Nobody knows what he's going though now, nobody but him.  

Turning his attention to the moon once again, he jerked himself up.  "Why?"  He screeched to the pale moon. "Why do things have to end this way?"  All his anger and bitterness poured out of his mouth for a change.  "Wretched moon!  Wretched life!  Wretched girl!"  Sesshoumaru stuck the ground with his fists.  It shook underneath him, sending a wave back through his body.  He shivered from the wave.  The looked at Kagome again.  Right when he laid his eyes on her, right at that moment he knew one thing.

He, the great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands was in love.  Deeply in love with the woman he had just killed with his armed hand and with those vile hands, he would bury her where she would be put to rest.  

He gathered her body.  Swiftly, he stood up with her in his arms.  Her body was limp and lifeless like she was dripping out of his arms.  His face grew hard and cold as he walked back to his castle.  Yes, he would bury her in his garden.  She would be close to where she belonged, with him.  

He walked slowly, trudging past the area where all of this happened.  Sesshoumaru's posture was straight, facing forward.  He never looked at what was in his arms.  His eyes fixed at the trail ahead and his mouth twitched in a downward curl.  Yet he moved gracefully and somewhat quickly.  Kagome's hair swayed back and forth from the soft movements.  Kagome's arm fell form her side and the jade bracelet slipped from her thin wrists.  Sesshoumaru did not notice but instead but her down gently.  He dug his claws into the cold earth.  Pulling up gravel, he dug up Kagome's resting place one stoke after another.  Finally, his claws lined with dirt, he dug a burial hole.  HE lifted Kagome and placed her inside.  He noticed something beside him.  It was a bracelet.  He picked it up, examining it.  It must have belonged to Kagome.  It looked like a royal bracelet.  It had the engraving, H.  Then it struck Sesshoumaru, H was for Hirgurashi.  This bracelet was the royal family item.  If Kagome had had this bracelet, then Kagome was his enemy's daughter.  It must be some mistake.  Kagome couldn't possible be…

Sesshoumaru glazed at Kagome's pale face.  She had risked her life to save her father's and possibly his if her father had a way to kill him.  A large wave sorrow swept over him for some odd reason.  He knew this feeling he was feeling.  The feeling of losing a loved one.  Suddenly a beam of light shot out of Kagome, sending Sesshoumaru back, shielding his eyes from the brightness.  Sesshoumaru watched in confusion as the yellow light spread across her chest, sealing her soul back into her body.  

As the light ceased, Sesshoumaru heard her slight breathing, gradually increasing.  Her chest rose and fell and the blood began to fill her veins, making her cheeks rosy and warm again.  Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she meet Sessshoumaru's golden eyes.  For the first time since Kagome meet Sesshoumaru, she saw something else rather than impassiveness.  She saw passion mixed with sorrow and anger.  

"Sesshoumaru?"  Kagome groaned.  She reached for his face.  He grabbed her hand and placed it over his cheek, feeling her warm touch replenish his body.  

"Kagome…"  Sesshoumaru said softly as he pulled her up from her grave.  He pulled her close to him.  Kagome looked at him, confused.  

"Sesshoumaru…"  Kagome started to say but he gently covered her mouth.  

"Before you say anything, I just want to tell you that I love you and that I don't care whose daughter you are."  Sesshoumaru confessed.  Kagome looked at his golden eyes.  They were telling the truth.  Kagome welled up with happiness and joy.  They were so close to each other that their noses were touching.  Kagome caught Sesshoumaru with her deep eyes as she pulled him in closer to her.  Their lips meet in a sweet tender kiss.   Sesshoumaru finally felt loved and wanted.  They pulled away, looking in each others eyes and both of them knew that they could not put anything between them because they loved each other so much.  

Kagome hesitated at first.  "Sesshoumaru, you know who I am, don't you?"  

Sesshoumaru remained silent.  Kagome grew nervous at the silence.  "Yes, I do."  He said.  "But I don't care who you are.  I'll forget about it."

"But…"  Sesshoumaru watched Kagome look away.  A tear rolled down her cheek and land on the hard ground.  

Sesshoumaru wiped her face with his thumb.  "I can live without revenging my father, I can't live without you."  He assured her.  He held her face firmly so that her eyes met his.  

She smiled and nodded.  She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight.  Her head was against his chest, listening to his heartbeat faster and faster as she pressed onto him.  

He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.  It had returned to her normal scent a while ago.  "Kagome…"  He murmured.  At that moment he felt the need to kiss her, hold her, and never let her go.  

They led each other to the castle.  Once they got into Kagome's room, Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead and turned to leave but Kagome caught his wrist.  

"Please, stay with me."  Kagome said softly.  Sesshoumaru responded with a hard kiss.  (A/n:  should I make this R rated... and lemony?  …… nah……muahahaha) He flickered his tongue in her mouth, tasting her sweet insides.  (A/n: can 13 year old read this? Maybe I should make this R rated…)  Falling onto the bed, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome, allowing her to fall asleep in his embrace as he watched over her and made sure she was alright through the night.  

Yeah that's pg 13… they just hugged ok…hugged and feel asleep... none of that stuff... I don't want to make it rated R.  This is not the end!  Remember Naraku has to die first!!!  I warn you twisted chapter up next!!  Haha.  REVIEW!  I want 300!!! Please help me!!!  300 by the last chapter!  

But yeah.. Kagome's alive because Sesshoumaru finally experienced sorrow.. and happened to use the sword to kill her.  Hehe… yeah .. weird.. like I know how this thing goes.. I'm only on the 12th book!!!  So don't kill me for using the sword wrong…           


	20. The truth is revealed finally

Hello people!  I just want to thank all of you for taking your time to read this story.  I really am happy to hear that you all enjoy reading it but I really don't appreciate being told to die, not because you want an update, but because you hate sess/kag.  Whoever did that, if you read this which I highly doubt, I hope you don't do that to other writers.  It really steps over the self esteem of other writers, such as myself.  If you guys have a problem with the story line then say so, don't tell me what you think is wrong w/ me.  You don't even know me to say that I'm greedy, (some one who signed 'not telling') What if I just have no time to write, or I have a writer's block.  I don't care for reviews ok.  Maybe I've made the impression that I want reviews so bad…by the way, I check my reviews every damn day and I do feel sorry for not updating sooner…  all I want to do is write for people and myself, to be in my own world with people who appreciate my work…  

And for the reviewer who signed 'die die die'… on and on… don't tell people to die when you don't even know them.  That's a sin.  You should be punished for letting such sinful words come out of your finger tips.  

Um this chapter should be rated R.  For goriness and a little bit of sexual violence.   

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Jun.  

Chapter 20: 

"Master, please let me go."  Kikyou pleaded as she bowed to Naraku. 

"Why?  So you can live a peaceful life with you dog boy?"  Naraku sneered. 

"Please, master, I beg you."  Kikyou pleaded, never lifting her head. 

"Fine, since you begged."  Naraku replied, bored at the conversation already.  

Kikyou smiled to herself.  "Thank you.  I will never forget your kindness and what you have done for me."  

Naraku motioned the guard out of the room.  In a second he was face to face with Kikyou.  Kikyou, startled, stared at him in horror.  "You can't go yet, not until I get want I want."  Naraku's lips curled up slightly as he grabbed her arms and eased his way on top her.  Kikyou, eyes large and frightened, found herself on the furry rug, being raped by her own master.      

Kikyou blinked away tears; she knew this would happen if she wanted freedom.  This is for Inuyasha, she reminded herself as her master pushed himself in and out of her.

~*-~*-~*-~*-  

Kikyou and Inuyasha arrived at the Sesshoumaru's castle.  "Are you sure we're going to kill him once and for all?"  Inuyasha growled as he gripped the gate's bars, peering inside the gate walls.  

"Of course, he cannot survive the power of the jewel."  Kikyou replied, tightening the grip on the jewel to make sure it was still in her palm.  

"Where is Kagome?"  Inuyasha asked, still looking for any sign of Kikyou's sister.  

"I told you, she left."  Kikyou said bitterly.  She looked away, blinking back tears.  Her sister was off in some distant land, with her husband Hojo.  

Inuyasha smirked.  "If she's not here, then why do I smell her?"  Inuyasha took a whiff of the air again, certain that Kagome was still here.  

Kikyou frowned in confusion.  "What?  How can that be?"  She replayed the scene her and her sister played the other week.  Kikyou was positive that Kagome had told her Sesshoumaru was letting her go and that she was going to begin a new life with another.  

Inuyasha shrugged.  "Well, I don't know what to say other than she is still here."  He looked at the castle again.  It's dreariness was as usual.

Kikyou stepped back, shocked.  "She lied."  She whispered softly and cynically.  "No,"  She said angrily, changing her mind.  "Kagome doesn't lie, it's that dog demon, he lied to Kagome and kept her prisoner so we would not intervene with Kagome any more."  Kikyou explained, certain that Kagome would never do such a thing.  "What a selfish bastard."  She spat.  

Inuyasha growled and leaped the gate, landing swiftly on the other side.  He opened the gate to let Kikyou in.  "Sesshoumaru!  Come out now and meet your fate!!!"  Inuyasha growled.  He shifted his eyes from place to place, alert and waiting for his brother to approach him.  

"What do you want?"  Sesshoumaru asked calmly as he stepped out of the shadows.  He looked at Inuyasha with half closed eyes.  His scent was slightly altered, it smelled like…  

Kagome stepped out, arm in arm with Sesshoumaru.  Inuyasha grimaced as he detected his brother aroused by no one other than Kagome.  

"Sesshoumaru, you shall die today."  Inuyasha barked as he pulled out his sword.

Sesshoumaru barely made a face, he just raised an eye brow.  "Are you sure it will be me?"  He smirked.  

Kikyou stepped forward.  "You bastard!  You mated my sister against her will!"  Kikyou spat, never taking her eyes off their entwined arms.  

"Who said it was against her will?"  Sesshoumaru asked coldly, beginning to become angered but Kagome stopped him with her warm hand that she placed on top of his hand.  All the anger bubbled down inside of him.  

Kikyou was appalled.  Her own sister, who was taken in prisoner had voluntarily allowed this cold youkai to take her innocence?  "Kagome, is this true?"  She looked pleadingly at her sister.  

"Yes."  Kagome answered.  She looked away, feeling the disappointment from her twin.  

Kikyou was in total shock.  "Then you did lie."  Kikyou whispered accusingly.  

Kagome stepped forward towards her sister, but Sesshoumaru held her back. "Kikyou, I didn't want to!  I had to!"  Kagome cried, burying her face in Sesshoumaru's sleeve.  

"Why? Why, Kagome?"  Kikyou rushed forward but Inuyasha stopped her.  

Kagome looked up and into her sister's eyes.  "For father."  She said softly.

Kikyou frowned in confusion.  "What?  For father?"  

Kagome parted away from Sesshoumaru.  "For father!  He killed Sesshoumaru's father!  I had to do something!  I had to save father and…"  

"Sesshoumaru."  Kikyou finished the sentence for her. "But how did you save them?  By becoming Sesshoumaru's bitch?"  Kikyou said with resentment.  

"No, I sacrificed myself but Sesshoumaru saved me."  Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru longingly.  He looked back at her with passion and love, something Inuyasha never thought to see in him. 

"Hold on."  Inuyasha cut in, realizing Sesshoumaru and he share the same father, unfortunately.  "How could your father kill my father?"  Inuyasha looked at Kagome then to Kikyou. "When Naraku was the one who killed my father."  

"Huh?"  Kikyou and Kagome exclaimed at the same time.  They both exchange glances then looked at Inuyasha.  

"Who's Naraku?"  Kagome asked.

"Master…"  Kikyou whispered.  

"What?"  Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, hoping he did not here what he had just heard from Kikyou's mouth.  

"Who is this Naraku?"  Kikyou asked, mentally kicking herself for letting that escape form her mouth.  

"He killed my father."  Inuyasha replied, looking off into the distant sky, not letting anyone see the emotions running through his eyes.  

Sesshoumaru stood in shock, all this time he was told that Hirgurashi killed his father.  He was taken as a fool and almost lost his Kagome because of it.  He narrowed his eyes.  Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's muscles tensing up under her touch.  He growled a low growl that startled Kagome.

"Feel like a fool, aye Sesshoumaru?"  Inuyasha smirked at his brother who for once was the ignorant one.  

"Shut up."  Sesshoumaru growled.  Suddenly, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru felt a demon form hiding in the trees above.  

"Come out and show yourself."  Inuyasha spat, getting into his alert stance.  Sesshoumaru remained still and silent, listening to the faint cackling above.  

A demon jumped from out of a tree and landed gently on the ground.  He smirked at Sesshoumaru then at Inuyasha.  Then he spoke.  "Heh, to bad both of you are going to die today."  He said, lips curling upwards.  It was the same grin that took Kikyou's body away.

"Naraku."  Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha growled at the same time.  They both had the faintest idea what Naraku looked like or smelled like but they had a feeling this was him.  Both of them reached for their sword.  

"I guess everything is revealed, finally."  Naraku said, laughing as if it was something that was funny.  

"Shut up.  Your jokes are lame."  Inuyasha spat as he pulled out his sword and pointed it towards Naraku.  Naraku simply laughed.  

"I'm not the one you're going to fight at the moment.  Maybe later."  He grinned like a graceful idiot.  "You're going to fight her."  Naraku pointed towards Inuyasha.  Inuyasha looked back, eyes horrified at the sight of Kikyou.  Her hair was wiping out dangerously, and her eyes were blood red.  

"Die."  Kikyou screamed as she thrust her arm into Inuyasha.  Inuyasha, caught off guard could not dodge it fast enough and Kikyou slashed through his shoulder.  "arghh.."  Inuyasha grunted as he avoided Kikyou's blows.  

"Kikyou!"  Kagome cried as she grabbed Kikyou from behind.  Kikyou struggled out of Kagome's embrace but Kagome tightened it.  "It's me, Kagome.  Your sister.  Snap out of Kikyou."  Kagome said softly into Kikyou's ears.  Kikyou grew limp in Kagome's arms.  Finally, after a few moment's, she regained her posture.  

"Kagome…"  Kikyou breathe.  Kagome released Kikyou.  She looked bewildered at Naraku then at Inuyasha who was grabbing his shoulder, blood seeping between his fingers.  Then she stared down at her own hands that were covered in blood, Inuyasha's blood.  Clenching her fists, she lunged towards Naraku but before she got within two feet of Naraku, she fell to the ground.  Clutching her chest, she gasped for air.  

"My dear Kikyou."  Naraku chuckled, sneering at Kikyou on the ground in pain.  "You were such a good student.  Up in till you begged for your freedom."  He narrowed his eyes.  "My, my Inuyasha.  You would have loved her in bed."  Naraku jeered, one corner of his mouth curled up.  

Inuyasha growled, as he let go of his wound, showing no fear or pain. 

"Don't listen to him."  Kikyou choked out, whimpering in pain.  

"Shut up you bitch."  Naraku spat.  

"No!  You tricked me.  You said you would let me go but you poisoned me!!!"  Kikyou screamed, hurdling her self at Naraku, holding the jewel in her fist.  She thought maybe the jewel could kill him.  Naraku threw Kikyou to the side.  She slid across the ground, coming to an abrupt stop against the wall.  

"Fool."  Naraku laughed.  "You think you could get out of the clan so easily?  You have to live with the clan, sacrifice for the clan, and die for and with the clan." Tentacles shot out from Naraku's body.   

Inuyasha jumped at Naraku.  "You bastard!  You kill my father!  This is for you mother!"  Inuyasha turned his sword into the fang.  Slicing Naraku's tentacles off.  Inuyasha swiftly landed on his feet, the tentacles rushing towards him, never ending, and never stopping.  

"Arrghh!!"  Inuyasha cried as two wrapped around his neck, one around each leg and each arm.  

"Die, dog boy!!"  As a free tentacle shot out, aiming for Inuyasha's heart.  Inuyasha's eyes widen as Sesshoumaru shot out, slicing the tentacle that almost took his life.  Hundreds of more shot out at Sesshoumaru, keeping him busy as another one attacked Inuyasha.  Inuyasha broke free from one that was wrapped around his right arm and he grasped the attacking one.  It edged towards Inuyasha, threatening to slice through him.  An arrow shot from Kagome, cutting through the tentacle, saving Inuyasha.  

Inuyasha looked surprised but remembered he was being attacked by black and purple tentacles.  He glanced at his brother who was slicing another arm.  He never would believe he was going to be fighting side by side with his brother.  

Inuyasha was busy trying to ward off a tentacle from in front of him when he didn't notice the one attack from the back.                    

"Inuyasha!!!"  Kikyou screamed, Inuyasha looked at Kikyou right before the tentacle sliced through Inuyasha's heart.  

"ARRGHH!!"  Inuyasha screamed.  The pain shot through him, making his whole life play right in front of his eyes.  

"NOoo!!"  He heard Kikyou's blood curdling scream, Kagome's small gasp, Sesshoumaru's deep groan, and Naraku's malicious laugh.  

"Inuyasha!!!"  Kikyou cried, making her way towards Inuyasha.  Tears stained her glass skin as she whispered denial in Inuyasha's ears.  Inuyasha's eyes were vacant but he was still alive at the moment.  "Don't die Inuyasha. I love you.  You can't.."  Kikyou croaked.  Her mouth was dry and she tasted blood.  Her black fine hair fell against Inuyasha's silver hair.  

"I'm so sorry…"  Inuyasha choked out.  His face was as pale as his hair and his breathing grew softer and raspier.   

Kikyou embraced his body, "Don't leave me.  Not again.  Please."  She cried into his chest. 

"Mother!!!  Please forgive me!!"  Inuyasha cried out.  Jun came running towards the gate.  She had been making her way towards the castle when he saw Inuyasha through the bars.    

"Inuyasha!!!"  She cried, slumping down against the bar's of the gates.  She cried as her baby died on the other side of the gate in the arms of Kikyou.  Everything didn't matter anymore.  All Jun wanted was to hold her son in her arms, like she did when he was first born.  

Kikyou ignored Inuyasha's mother's crying.  She cried, holding Inuyasha in her arms.  He was dead.  Killed by her own master.  "Sesshoumaru!"  Kikyou shouted.  She turned to see Sesshoumaru still trying to get to Naraku's body.  She picked up Inuyasha's sword.  "Catch!!!"  She screamed, thrusting the tensiaga (did I spell that worng?) at Sesshoumaru who caught it with ease.  "This will help you more than that reviving sword you have.  And you better kill Naraku or else I will haunt you!"  Kikyou yelled as she pulled out a dagger from her side.  "Inuyasha!  Wait for me!!!"  She exclaimed, bringing the dagger over her head.  

Kagome gasped.  "Kikyou, no!!!"  Kagome rushed towards her sister, but it was too late, Kikyou thrust the dagger into her stomach.  Kagome screamed as she caught Kikyou in her arms, blood gushing out of her stomach and out of her mouth.  "Kikyou you fool.  Why?"  Kagome cried, embracing her dear sister.  

"Inuyasha."  Kikyou choked out before closing her icy blue eyes.  Her life was a waste.  Her master was fooling all of them.  Inuyasha is dead.  Nothing matter anymore.  A tear slid down one side of her face.  She felt it's hotness searing through her cold skin.  The pain in her was unbearable, physically and mentally.    

____________________________________________

Ahem.. ok that was a very emotional thing… I would write more .. should I just continue from here?  Yeah I think I should…

____________________________________________

Kagome sat in shock, two people were dead so far.  Two people that she cared deeply for.  Tears streamed out of her eyes, down her cheeks and onto Kikyou but nothing happened.  Kagome held her breathe.  What was she waiting for?  A miracle?  No such thing.  Kikyou is dead, along with Inuyasha.  Sesshoumaru…  

"Sesshoumaru."  Kagome said suddenly, remembering her lover was still fighting Naraku. Carefully she set Kikyou on the ground, next to Inuyasha. She ran towards her bow and arrows that was lying on the steps.  Grabbing it, she shakily aimed towards Naraku's body.  She closed her eyes and let her heart aim, letting all her faith into one arrow.  Opening her eyes again, she let go.  

Phwwinngg

The arrow stuck Naraku and all the tentacles disappeared.  He fell back from the impact but was not dead yet.  "How dare you."  Naraku hissed.  

Sesshoumaru grabbed Naraku's neck, lifting from the ground.  "You shall not live any longer."  Sesshoumaru growled.  

"Wait!"  A voice came from inside the house.  

Sesshoumaru's eyes never left Naraku's pitiful self. "Mother, go back inside."  

"No, I want a piece of him."  Suanna shouted, as she glided quickly and swiftly at her target.  Suanna thrust her claws into Naraku's heart.  Naraku gaped, in shock.  "This is what you get."  Suanna sneered.  "What you did to me was a hundred times worst than what I'm about to do to you."  She grabbed his heart and twisted it.  "But this is good enough."  She pulled it out and threw it on the ground.  Sesshoumaru smirked, dropping the rotten body on the ground, where it disintegrated into nothingness.  

"For you father, mother, Inuyasha, and Kikyou."  Sesshoumaru whispered softly.  

"Your highness!"  Kagome cried, coming to Suanna's side.  "How did you get out of bed?"  Kagome asked, worried as she looked over the Queen for any marks. 

"Easy, I climbed out."  Suanna replied.  She chuckled at the worried Kagome.

"Are you cured now?"  Sesshoumaru asked with anticipation. 

"Yes, I am.  I feel great.  All I had to do was face my fear."  Suanna replied cheerfully.  Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances and smiled at Suanna, embracing her.  

"Ok, ok.. let me go.  I want to rest.  Save the hugging for some other day."  Suanna said, prying out of their arms.  They instantly back away.  "I'm expecting a grandchild soon?"  Suanna smiled at Kagome.  Kagome blushed, finding Sesshoumaru's hand with hers.  Suanna laughed and a maid came to help her back to her quarters.  

~-*~*-~*-

"Sesshoumaru?"  Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as they sat on a grassy hill, watching the sunset.  

"Yes?"  Sesshoumaru looked at her, meeting her blue eyes with is golden eyes. 

"I love you and I never want to be apart from you."  Kagome said softly, blinking tears away as she rested her head on his shoulders, remembering Kikyou's and Inuyasha's death scene.  

"I do to." Sesshoumaru replied, brushing his lips on her lips, locking them together as they would always be for eternity.    

-~Finis~-

___________________

Ok… so that's the end… yeah… here is what I think about this story…please read my comments!  It will maybe help you to understand this:   

The reason why Inuyasha died was because, if he lived, he would still try to kill Sesshoumaru because that is what he was raised to do.  He cannot not kill him.  It's impossible, he's stubborn and arrogant.  His mother had drilled it in his brain that the one thing he had to do was kill Sesshoumaru.  He can't change his mind in one day… 

Kikyou died because she wanted to be with Inuyasha forever.  She loved him so much… plus she was constantly left alone.. I guess she couldn't stand the thought of being without someone she loved.  That's why she was so possessive over Kagome.  I mean Kikyou was raised under Naraku for Kami's sakes.  Kikyou isn't bad, she just wants her sister to be with her.   

Sesshoumaru wanted to revenge his father and Kagome didn't want to him or her father dead, so she decided that she could pretend to be her father.. to bad it backfired.. but then in the end Naraku was the one who killed his father.   

As for Hirgurashi?  I guess he lives.. didn't really talk about him.. use your imagination.. make up what happened to Jun and Hirgurashi!  Jun probably regret her actions for the rest of her life.. she lost her only son because she wanted to revenge and wanted power.

Suanna… went crazy.. but in the end as she watched from her window, she saw Naraku.. the hatred snapped inside of her and she rushed out and killed him… becoming sane as she did so.  Hehe.. 

So anyways… thanks you guys for reviewing and supporting me.  I hope no one was disappointed.  It would be fun to hear what you guys think happened to Jun in the end.   Email me at azncutiex87@hotmail.com for any comments.  Hehe..

I love this story, I hoped all of you enjoyed it as much as I did!  Ja for now!!  Wait until I post up my new story.. about vampires and demons… another sess/kag fic of course.  


End file.
